Harry McGonagall
by Javarotti
Summary: Minerva McGonagall tinha observado os Durleys o dia todo e podia ver que tipo de pessoas eles eram. Quando Dumbledore vai embora deixando Harry na porta deles e desaparece, ela leva ele embora. História HHr. Tradução autorizada da história de witowsmp. Capa feita por mim.
1. I - Desafiando Dumbledore

— Boa sorte Harry. - disse o Professor Dumbledore enquanto Minerva McGonagall olhava o bebê deitado do lado de fora da porta do Número Quatro da Rua Privet Drive. O velho diretor deu meia volta e com uma sacudida de sua capa, ele tinha sumido.

McGonagall sabia que era esperado que ela também fosse embora. Ela sabia que tinha que confiar no julgamento de Alvo, mas ela tinha acompanhado esses trouxas durante o dia todo e eles eram o pior tipo de pessoa que você pode conhecer. Ela se ajoelhou para tocar a mão do bebê pela última vez e ele começou a chorar. Ela rapidamente o pegou no colo e ele parou de chorar imediatamente. Ela olhou nos olhos do bebê que pareciam tanto com os de sua mãe e soluçou.

— Como aquele homem pode largar a criança de Thiago e Lilian numa porta como uma garrafa de leite quando ele nunca viu essas pessoas? - ela murmurou para si. As imagens do que ela tinha observado juntamente com o que Lílian tinha dito sobre o ódio de sua irmã com as coisas mágicas e a recusa de reconhecer Tiago e Harry como família. Então Minerva chegou a decisão de que faria algo que nunca havia feito antes. Desafiar Alvo Dumbledore. Ela olhou para a carinha de Harry e disse seriamente. — Não vou deixar aquele homem arruinar sua vida. - antes de desaparatar para longe enquanto pessoas ao redor do país se encontravam secretamente para erguer seus copos e dizer em vozes sussurradas. — Para Harry Potter... O garoto que sobreviveu.

...

Minerva caminhava até a casa empurrando o carrinho de bebê que havia conjurado, ela sabia que tinha que agir rapidamente se não quisesse que o diretor descobrisse que ela tinha levado a criança. Ela tinha passado a noite em um hotel trouxa considerando suas opções. Se ela não aparecesse em Hogwart, Alvo saberia que ela tinha sequestrado Harry e ela viveria com uma fugitiva. Se ela levasse o bebê para Hogwarts, Alvo descobriria e levaria o garoto para os Dursleys novamente, provavelmente a demitindo no processo. Ela precisava achar uma casa apropriada para Harry, pelo menos por alguns anos. Ela talvez o disfarçaria e o levaria para morar com ela em Hogwarts dizendo que ele era seu sobrinho ou algo do gênero se necessário, mas não por alguns anos. Ela não podia levá-lo para uma família bruxa porque todos saberiam quem ele era. Ela concordava que o garoto não precisava crescer sendo famoso. Só tinha uma pessoa que conseguia pensar. Não tinha o visto desde o natal passado, quase um ano atrás mas ela sempre se deu muito bem com ele e achava que ele e sua esposa eram pessoas maravilhosas. Ela estava muito grata que o diretor tinha cancelado as aulas devido aos eventos recentes.

Ela bateu na porta do número oito da Rua Churchill Drive usando um vestido trouxa simples. A porta abriu e uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, no meio de seus vinte anos abriu a porta e sorriu. Ela estava usando roupas de maternidade. Ela estava grávida e cinco meses e mostrava bastante.

— Tia Minnie? - ela exclamou. - e um bebê. Entre.

Sorrindo para a esposa de seu sobrinho ela disse. — Olá Cindy. Devo dizer que você parece absolutamente radiante. Mark está? Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois.

Cindy sorriu para Minerva. — Sim, vou buscá-lo. Que bebê fofo, de quem é?

Minerva suspirou. — Isso faz parte do que queria falar com vocês.

Cindy lançou um olhar estranho para sua tia por parte do marido mas saiu da sala. Alguns minutos depois, um homem loiro com olhos azuis entrou na sala e abraçou a sequestradora. — Tia Minnie, é tão bom te ver de novo! Você está mantendo aqueles Grifinos longe de problema? - ele continuou sem esperar por uma resposta. — Cindy disse que você precisava falar conosco.

— Sim Mark. É uma longa história. Vocês talvez queiram se sentar. - Minerva disse ao olhar para o aborto de seu irmão (que tinha dito tudo sobre o mundo mágico para sua esposa trouxa para que eles pudessem visitar sua família) e disse. — Eu sequestrei essa criança e quero que crie ele.

— O que?! - exclamaram Mark e Cindy.

— Entendam. - disse Minerva. — Esse é Harry Potter. - então ela contou uma versão rápida de como Voldemort tinha assassinado os Potters e tinha sumido e como Harry seria famoso e como Dumbledore queria que ele fosse criado. — O pior tipo de humanidade que já vi! Ele pode ser um gênio mas ele não tem um grama de senso comum se ele acha que Harry seria aceito felizmente naquela casa! Enfim, assim que ele foi embora eu peguei Harry e ahn... esperei que vocês pudessem dar um lar para ele. Eu realizei que pode não ser uma hora perfeita com um outro bebê a caminho mas eu espero que vocês possam pensar sobre. - ela olhou para eles nervosamente com olhos pidões.

O jovem casal olhou para Harry, Minerva e então um ao outro até que Mark finalmente falou. — Hm.. bem... Eu ia te contar no natal mas em Janeiro nós vamos nos mudar para os Estados Unidos por causa do meu emprego e você não poderia vê-lo tanto.

Minerva sorriu largamente. — Isso seria ainda melhor! Eles nunca pensariam em procurar por ele lá!

— Bem, eu acho que Cindy e eu precisamos conversar sobre isso. Porque não vai assistir Televisão no outro cômodo? - disse Mark.

— Tele-oque? - perguntou a professora.

...

Depois que eles tinham deixado ela assistindo uma novela, Mark e Cindy McGonagall foram até o quarto deles e fecharam a porta. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou por alguns segundos antes de falar. — Bem, o que você acha?

— O que você acha? - ele respondeu.

Ele respirou fundo. — Bem, do lado positivo tem o fato que queríamos ter mais de um filho e Harry precisa de uma família. Se ninguém tem a menor ideia de onde ele está, ele deve ficar seguro dos comensais se eles quiserem vingança.

— Sem mencionar o quão fofo ele é, mas teríamos que fazer alguma coisa sobre aquela cicatriz. É muito fácil de reconhecer.

Ele suspirou. — O que nos leva ao lado ruim. Nós não somente teríamos que esconder sua cicatriz. Teríamos que disfarçar ele de outros jeitos. Talvez trocar a cor do cabelo dele.

Ela pareceu triste. — Você quer dizer que teríamos que ficar tingindo o cabelo dele o tempo todo?

— Não, tenho certeza que a Tia Minnie pode mudar permanentemente.

Ela respirou fundo. — Mas sem mudar os olhos verdes. Eu gosto deles.

— Eu também. - ele disse sorrindo.

— Então... Estamos fazendo isso? - perguntou Cindy.

— Se fizermos, seremos sequestradores. - disse Mark.

Cindy sorriu. — Nós poderíamos dizer que achamos ele na nossa parto do jeito que o Dumb-Old-Dork (N/T: Trocadilho para Burro-Velho-Cretino em inglês) deixou ele nos Dursleys.

Ele começou a sorrir conforme considerava. — Nós poderíamos fazer a Tia Minnie mudar suas digitais e tal para que ninguém pudesse reconhecer ele. Então podemos dizer que gostamos dele e queremos mantê-lo. Assim seríamos os guardiões de verdade dele.

— Qual deveria ser o nome dele?

Ele sorriu para sua esposa. — Bem, eu acho que podíamos ficar com o nome Harry já que ele já deve responder ao nome. É um nome comum e não deve gerar suspeita. Mas eu acho que devemos mudar o nome do meio e é claro, dar nosso sobrenome.

Cindy sorriu para ele. — Nós o chamaremos de Harry Mark McGonagall.

Mark então beijou profundamente sua esposa e disse animadamente. — Nós vamos ter um bebê!

...

Eles voltaram para encontrar Minerva profundamente entretida no programa passando na televisão. Quando eles entraram no cômodo Mark disse. — Tia Minnie. - e ela quase pulou do susto que tomou. — Nós decidimos adotar ele. Vamos chamar ele de Harry Mark McGonagall.

A professora deu então o maior sorriso de sua vida. — Isso é ótimo! Muito obrigada!

...

Depois que McGonagall tinha transfigurado as digitais de Harry, as do pé também (para ter certeza), e cabelo (para loiro), e foi capaz de esconder temporariamente a cicatriz de Harry com um feitiço de glamour para alguns dias com a promessa de fazer o feitiço sempre que eles precisassem até que a adoção estivesse completa) ela acompanhou eles para o conselho tutelar, mas não foi para dentro do escritório com eles. Ela esperou impacientemente por mais de uma hora até que eles voltassem com Harry nos braços de Cindy.

Sem esperar que sua tia falasse Mark anunciou. — Eles ficaram felizes de nos deixar ficar com o bebê enquanto fazem uma busca pelas digitais e disseram que se não conseguirem localizar um parente...

— Que eles não devem graças a você. - interrompeu uma Cindy sorridente.

— Que provavelmente não teria nenhum problema conosco adotando ele antes de partir para os Estados Unidos. - completou Mark.

...

Através dos próximos meses Minerva recebia corujas quase que diárias do filho de seu falecido irmão. Ela fez com que elas viessem apenas sozinha ao invés de vir no café da manhã. Como prometido, sempre que eles iam levar Harry a alguma espécie de reunião oficial, Minerva visitava a casa deles na noite anterior e escondia sua cicatriz. Mark e Cindy planejavam levá-lo para algum tipo de médico trouxa sobre esconder a cicatriz de Harry permanentemente quando fossem para os Estados Unidos.

Nesse meio tempo Alvo não tinha mencionado Harry e nem Minerva. Ela tinha conseguido um livro sobre Oclumência no dia seguinte depois de sequestrar Harry e estava trabalhando em cada minuto livre que ela podia para que Alvo não descobrisse do paradeiro de Harry dela.

No mesmo dia de meio de Dezembro que as notícias horríveis do ataque contra Frank e Alice Longbottom saiu no Profeta Diário, Minnie recebeu as boas notícias de que Harry tinha sido oficialmente adotado. Agora ele era oficialmente Harry Mark McGonagall e a corte decidiu declarar sua data de nascimento como 12 de Agosto de 1980. Minerva ficou impressionada que os médicos trouxas tinham adivinhado com menos de duas semanas de erro do seu nascimento correto.

...

Ela passou o feriado de Natal na casa deles e comprou toneladas de brinquedos e roupinhas para Harry, junto com algumas roupas e brinquedos para o bebê que eles estavam esperando. Ela também deu para eles um espelho mágico que eles poderiam usar para se comunicar com ela. Ela escondeu magicamente a cicatriz de Harry pela última vez já que Mark e sua família estavam prestes a viajar para os Estados Unidos via avião. Quando eles se separaram a professora sempre séria começou a chorar. Ela sabia que sentiria saudades de todos.

...

Alguns meses depois de se mudarem para Lansing, Illinois, no subúrbio de Chicago, onde Mark trabalhava, a cicatriz de Harry estava completamente invisível devido aos trabalhos que seus pais adotivos o tinham levado. E foi no dia seguinte que McGonagall recebeu a notícia de que tinha sido convocada para o escritório do diretor.

Ela abriu a porta para encontrar um Dumbledore parecendo bem preocupado, caminhando pela sala. — Olá Minerva, gostaria de uma gota de limão? - ele disse automaticamente. Fawkes não estava a vista em lugar nenhum.

Depois que McGonagall balançou a cabeça e se sentou, o diretor se sentou de volta em sua cadeira. — Eu temo que tenho péssimas notícias Minerva.

— Notícias ter...terríveis? O que aconteceu Alvo?

— Eu consegui colocar um aborto na Privet Drive para olhar Harry Potter alguns dias atrás e ela me reportou que ele não está lá. Eu pessoalmente fui até lá e descobri que eles nunca encontraram Harry na porta deles.

Por alguns momentos ela achou que tinha sido pega, mas não ia deixar fácil para ele.

— Eles não encontraram ele? - ela repetiu, soando e parecendo o mais perturbada que pode.

Dumbledore confirmou tristemente e então olhou de volta para ela. — Minerva, você passou o dia todo lá. Você notou alguém estranho na área? Alguém que podia estar nos olhando e pegaram o pequeno Harry assim que deixamos ele ali.

Tendo certeza que seus escudos de Oclumência estavam os mais fortes possíveis no caso dele tentar olhar em sua mente, ela respondeu. — Não Alvo, eu não notei ninguém. - ela poderia ter adicionado um "com exceção daqueles trouxas terríveis com quem você deixou Harry.", mas não queria lembrar a ele que ela reprovava os Dursleys.

Ele enterrou sua face nas mãos. — Eu temo que os Comensais sequestraram ele. Tanto para ter vingança, e ele está morto, ou para criá-lo do jeito deles, talvez vire o próximo Lord das Trevas.

Os olhos dela se abriram em choque. — Claramente você não acredita que...

— O que mais pode ter acontecido Minerva? É minha culpa, como Remus graciosamente o suficiente me apontou quando eu informei a Ordem, eu devia ter batido na porta dos Dursleys e entregue Harry pessoalmente para eles. Isso teria ativado as proteções de sangue. Nós esperamos que Harry esteja vivo já que ninguém está se gabando de ter matado ele, o que os Comensais provavelmente fariam mas não podemos ter certeza. Mesmo se ele estiver vivo, pode estar literalmente em qualquer lugar desse planeta, talvez até sobre o feitiço Fidelius. - ele fez uma careta ao dizer isso. — Eles poderiam estar aqui em Hogsmeade se usassem esse feitiço e nunca saberíamos. - ele suspirou, parecendo mais velho que antes. — Bem, você me ouvir falar demais. Pode ir. Se pensar em qualquer coisa, não importa o quão insignificante, me deixe saber.

...

Conforme Minerva saía do escritório de Alvo ela se sentiu terrível por mentir para ele e deixá-lo tão preocupado, mas ela lembrou que ele merecia isso por tentar deixar Harry numa soleira. Ela também se lembrou que fazia quase cinco meses desde que Harry tinha sido deixado nos Dursleys e só agora ele estava checando o garoto. Ela sabia que nenhuma mágica residual ainda estaria ali para mostrar que ela tinha aparatado com o bebê, se alguém se incomodasse em verificar, então ela estava limpa.

...

O tempo passou rapidamente e antes que eles soubessem, no dia 8 de Março de 1982, a irmã de Harry, Brianna Minerva McGonagall nasceu. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Tia Minnie naturalmente passou o feriado de Páscoa com eles para conhecer a nova adição para a família. Claro que ela levou toneladas de roupas de bebê com ela, assim como alguns presentes para Harry.

...

— Papai, é a mamãe e a Brinnie! - disse animadamente o pequeno Harry quando Cindy McGonagall entrou no cômodo carregando a irmã de oito meses de idade. Mark estava sentado no sofá da sala. Harry ainda tinha cabelo loiro e nenhuma cicatriz aparente.

Eles estavam morando nos Estados Unidos fazia um ano, e a vida ia bem. Hoje tia Minnie iria viajar via floo para o Aeroporto de O'Hare para passar o natal com eles. O sistema transcontinental de floo só ia até aeroportos trouxas para que eles não achassem suspeito de estranhos surgindo em algum lugar. Pessoas que usavam esse meio de transporte recebiam passagens aéreas. Eles simplesmente iam até uma parte do aeroporto parecida com a Plataforma Nove e Meia e esperavam por sua vez. A cada dez minutos, a lareira gigante que cabia vinte pessoas levaria todo mundo para um aeroporto diferente. — Bom dia Harry. - Cindy disse, abraçando seu garotinho.

— 'Dia mamãe! 'Dia Brinnie!

— Hoje sua tia Minnie chega para passar umas semanas com a gente.

— Eba! - disse o garotinho. — Ela traz presentes!

Mark riu enquanto Cindy tentou parecer séria. — Nós não gostamos da tia Minnie porque ela dá presentes. Gostamos dela porque ela é uma boa pessoa.

— E dá presentes. - disse Harry com animação. Dessa vez Cindy também riu.

— Nós temos que ir para o Aeroporto de O'Hare para buscá-la. - Cindy disse por final.

...

Depois de dirigir pelo trânsito horrível de Chicago, eles finalmente chegaram no aeroporto e olharam ao redor até que encontraram a mulher mais velha usando um vestido marrom longo com um chapéu combinando. Ela empurrava um carrinho com várias malas. — Tia Minnie! - gritou Harry animadamente ao correr até ela, jogando os braços ao redor da séria mulher.

Ela se abaixou e devolveu o abraço. — Olá Harry. É bom te ver.

— Trouxe presentes? - ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela com olhos de gato-de-botas.

— Harry! - disse Cindy quando ela e Mark se aproximaram.

— Bem, na verdade eu trouxe, para você e para sua irmã. - disse Minerva. — Mas você não vai ganhá-los até eu ter recebido um relatório completo do seu comportamento do seus pais.

— Eu fui bom, não fui mamãe?

Cindy sorriu por aproximadamente trinta segundos enquanto seu garotinho esperava por sua resposta. — Suponho que sim. - disse.

Minerva abraçou tanto Cindy quanto Mark, que envergonhou sua tia por dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Mark, pare.

...

Honesta em suas palavras, tia Minnie deu um presente cada para Harry e Brianna quando eles chegaram em casa. O de Brianna era um Hipogrifo de pelúcia macio e o de Harry era uma miniatura de um trem que funcionava que era uma réplica do expresso de Hogwarts. Ela contou para os pais de Harry que ela tinha transfigurado o trem de pedras. Eles decidiram não contar a Harry sobre magia até que ele tivesse seu primeiro acidente mágico. Ele sabia que ela ensinava numa escola chamada Hogwarts que ele iria algum dia, mas não tinha a menor ideia sobre ela ser mágica.

Ela estava guardando o resto dos presentes para o dia de Natal. Mark e Cindy acharam engraçado o jeito que as crianças tinham sua tia-avó nas mãos. Eles a faziam fazer coisas que as pessoas em Hogwarts não acreditariam, como brincar de pique-esconde. Eles até fizeram ela brincar de monstro de coceguinhas. Eles aproveitaram bastante o Natal quando eram banhados de presentes e mais importante, amor.

...

Harry começou o jardim de infância com cinco anos, e não demorou muito para ter sua primeira experiência com magia. Ele fez amizade no primeiro dia com um garoto chamado Matthew Burke, mas eles rapidamente viraram inimigos de um garoto mais velho chamado Brian Popovich. Ele zoou Harry por precisar de óculos, então ele e Mark decidiram pregar uma peça nele. Brian estava sentado em uma cadeira quando Matt "acidentalmente" cuspiu sua bebida, refrigerante de laranja, no chão na frente de Brian. Enquanto isso Harry aproveitava para amarrar seus sapatos juntos. Enquanto Harry estava amarrando, Brian notou e começou a apertar a mão de Harry o mais forte que podia. Harry ficou com medo de que sua mão fosse quebrar e de repente a mão de Brian começou a doer então ele soltou a de Harry. Esquecendo que seus sapatos estavam amarrados, ele se levantou e caiu, de cara numa poça de refrigerante.

Infelizmente para Harry, o professor tinha visto parte da cena, então ele estava encrencado. Depois da escola enquanto Harry estava de castigo e sua irmã ouvia a história teve uma batida na porta. Mark atendeu.

Um homem baixo, de meia idade com cabelo preto quase grisalho estava na porta trajando um terno cinza. — Olá. Senhor McGonagall presumo eu?

— Sim.

O estranho estendeu sua mão e Mark o cumprimentou. — Sou Stephen Kirk. Posso entrar por alguns minutos? É relacionado com seu filho e o que aconteceu na escola hoje.

Ele suspirou, esperando que os pais da outra criança não estavam processando ele ou algo assim. — Entre.

Uma vez que eles estavam sentados na sala de estar e Cindy tinha trazido chá Stephen disse. — Para resumir, seu filho performou mágica acidental hoje, o que quer dizer que ele é um bruxo. - ele pausou, como se esperasse uma discussão.

Cindy sorriu. — Bom, isso explica. Nós estávamos imaginando se ele era um bruxo ou não.

O senhor Kirk pareceu surpreso. — Vo...Vocês sabem sobre magia.

Mark sorriu. — Ah sim. Entenda, sou um aborto da Inglaterra. Na verdade, minha tia é vice diretora de Hogwarts. Eu acho que Harry vai pra lá quando for velho o suficiente.

— Sério? - disse feliz o homem. — Se sua tia ensina lá não tem o porque de tentar persuadir vocês a mandar Harry para qualquer outro lugar quando ele tiver onze.

Mark deu uma risadinha. — Temo que não. Se eu mandasse Harry para qualquer outra escola ela nunca falaria comigo de novo.

— Se você é da Inglaterra então assumo que já deve ter ouvido da restrição de magia para menores de idade que eles possuem.

— Sim. - disse Mark, acenando.

— Aqui nos Estados Unidos achamos isso ridículo. Tudo o que nos preocupamos é com o segredo. Desde que ele não faça mágica na frente dos trouxas nós não ligamos. Enquanto nós temos escolas como Hogwarts que começam quando se tem onze anos, nós também temos escolas onde as crianças mágicas aprendem o básico, assim como a fundação de muitas matérias ensinadas em Hogwarts. Elas são das cinco as seis da tarde de segunda a sexta e das sete e meia da manhã até meio dia e meio nos sábados. Cada dia da semana é um tema diferente e no sábado são todos os cinco temas.

— As aulas do primeiro são Latim, que ajuda em aprender feitiços; manuseio básico da varinha, que inclui segurança e todos os tipos diferentes de movimento; feitiços básicos, transfiguração básica e herbologia simples. Alguns deles continuam enquanto outros, como manuseio de varinha é substituído por poções e eventualmente defesa, embora esperamos que as crianças tenham dez anos para começar essa última. Se ele começasse agora, ele seria bem avançado e até poderia pular um ano em Hogwarts. Ao invés de por idade, nós começamos quando a criança performa sua primeira mágica acidental. Nós descobrimos que ensinar sobre mágica ajuda a prevenir outros acidentes. Nossa primeira classe começa duas semanas depois da escola trouxa, porque começar a escola tende a causar mágica acidental. Portanto por esperar essas duas semanas quase dobramos nosso número de alunos.

— Bem. - disse Mark ao olhar para sua esposa. — O que você acha?

— Parece bom, mas talvez devêssemos perguntar para Harry o que ele acha.

— Nós talvez devêssemos perguntar a opinião da tia Minnie também. Senhor Kirk podemos te responder depois?

— É claro. - ele disse com um sorriso. — Eu sei que é uma grande decisão. Aqui estão alguns formulários para olharem. - ele disse ao puxar sua varinha e conjurar um caderno junto com alguns papéis com jeito de jurídicos. — Só nos deixe saber até o final da semana. Eu também deixei instruções para o bairro mágico mais próximo, onde você consegue comprar varinhas e livros e qualquer outra coisa mágica que você queira caso escolha colocar Harry na Escola Elementar de Magia de Wentworth ou não.

...

Naquela noite eles falaram com Minerva através do espelho mágico e ela pareceu bem a favor da ideia. Ela não tinha conhecimento da diferença nas leis mágicas dos Estados Unidos e sempre tinha assumido que as restrições para menores eram as mesmas em todos os lugares. Ela apoiava completamente, então eles só precisavam falar com Harry.

— Bem Harry. - disse nervosamente Mark. — Você lembra como a mão do Brian parecia doer aparentemente sem razão nenhuma?"

— Uhum. - disse Harry ao olhar para o chão como se esperasse estar em mais problemas.

— Você que fez. - disse Cindy.

— Não eu não fiz mamãe! Eu não sei como!

— Nós sabemos que você não fez de propósito. - disse Mark. — Você fez mágica.

— Eu fiz? - ele perguntou maravilhado. — Como? Vocês podem fazer mágica?

— Eu não, mas sua tia Minnie pode.

Harry olhou animado. — Ela pode?

— Sim. Hogwarts é uma escola mágica que você irá quando tiver onze anos.

Os olhos deles se arregalaram. — Sério? Eu posso ver agora?

Mark deu uma risadinha. — Não por um tempo, mas você está aprendendo a escrever. Quando estiver pronto poderá ler um livro que a Tia Minnie nos deu. É chamado Hogwarts, Uma História. - Cindy revirou os olhos, sabendo que ainda tinham anos antes de Harry poder ler aquele livro gigante.

— Vocês podem ler pra mim hoje a noite? - ele implorou.

— Talvez. — Mark disse. — Mas por enquanto eu tenho uma pergunta. Você quer começar a aprender mágica agora?

— Sim! - disse o garoto sorridente.

— Se você quiser, significa mais escola. - disse Cindy.

— Mas é uma escola mágica! - disse Harry.

— Então você começa em uma semana. - disse Mark. — No sábado nós vamos te arranjar uma varinha e outros suprimentos escolares.

— Eba! - ele disse erguendo seus punhos no ar em sinal de vitória.

— Ah, uma coisa importante. Você não pode contar pra ninguém sobre ser mágico ou aprender magia. Isso é muito importante. Se você contar ficará com problemas.

— Ok, é segredo. - disse Harry.

— Sim. É segredo. - disse Cindy.

— Brianna é mágica também? - perguntou Harry.

— Nós não sabemos ainda. - disse Mark.

— Você tem que esperar até que ela faça alguma mágica como eu fiz! - ele disse sorrindo.

Cindy deu uma risadinha. — Sim querido, nós temos que esperar para ver se ela faz alguma mágica acidental.

...

Harry e Brianna (pra quem eles tinham contado já que não ficaria um segredo dentro de casa por muito tempo - mas que sabia que era um segredo e não podia contar para ninguém) estavam fascinados com Little Salem, o bairro mágico local com um tamanho parecido com o do Beco Diagonal. Dava para entrar nele por uma loja de arcade. Tinha um jogo no canto chamado 'Witch's War' no canto que estava marcado como fora de serviço. Se você sentasse nele e se recostasse na parede você cairia através mas aterrissaria em seus pés em uma área diferente de qualquer lugar que Harry já tinha visto. Ele foi o primeiro a corajosamente explorar o lugar sendo seguido por Mark, Brianna e Cindy.

Todos olharam ao redor, intrigados com os nomes das lojas como 'Caldeirões Calumet' assim como diferente tipos de criaturas andando por ali. Mark riu quando viu um restaurante chamado McDonald's Mágico. Eles logo viram um goblin saindo dali em direção a uma filial do Gringotes, que seria a primeira parada deles até que Cindy notou um caixa eletrônico do Gringotes próximo da entrada. Você poderia usar seu cartão de débito de algum banco trouxa e te daria em dinheiro bruxo (depois de cobrar uma taxa de um dólar). Eles sacaram o suficiente para os livros e varinha de Harry e o suficiente para qualquer outra coisa que eles talvez quisessem comprar.

Depois que eles pegaram os livros e suprimentos entraram numa loja chamada 'Wand Locket' que aparentemente era uma filial de uma rede popular de lojas de varinhas. Eles ficaram surpresos ao encontrar uma mulher jovem atrás do balcão. Harry corou quando viu a loira atraente que devia estar em seus vinte anos. Brianna notou e riu baixo até que ele deu uma cotovelada nela.

A mulher estava bastante preocupada já que varinha depois de varinha rejeitava Harry, que estava ficando cada vez mais envergonhado, até que finalmente ela entregou para ele uma varinha feita de faia e pena de fênix, vinte e dois centímetros. Algumas faíscas vermelhas e douradas saíram da ponta quando ele segurou. Ela disse incerta. — Essa não parece ser a combinação perfeita mas acho que vai funcionar. Você talvez queira visitar outra loja mas a mais próxima fica em Michigan.

Mark sorriu. — Eu acho que vamos levar essa. - ele disse enquanto imaginava se a combinação perfeita para Harry estava na Inglaterra.

— Bem. - a mulher disse. — Nós normalmente cobramos sete galeões, mas eu vou te vender por seis já que não é uma combinação perfeita para o gosto exótico desse jovem. - ela disse e piscou para Harry que corou e escondeu seu rosto.

— Muito obrigada. - disse Cindy com um sorriso.

Assim que eles saíram Brianna começou a rir loucamente e quase gritou. — Harry tem um crush na moça lá dentro. - repetidamente até que Mark pegou o punho de Harry que estava prestes a socar sua irmã. O rosto de Harry estava completamente vermelho.

— Brianna, pare de zoar seu irmão! - disse Cindy. — E Harry, não tente acertar sua irmã.

— Tá. - disseram os irmãos juntos com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e expressões bravas combinando.

Mark então sorriu para seu filho. — É verdade que você gostou da moça dali? - o que fez Brianna rir tanto que ela caiu enquanto Harry escondeu seu rosto roxo nas mãos e Cindy lançava um olhar feio para seu marido.

...

Harry foi muito bem em suas novas aulas. Ele odiava a de Latim (que estava atualmente concentrada no alfabeto) e herbologia, mas ele gostava de feitiços, manuseio de varinha e transfiguração. Brianna ficou facilmente impressionada quando Harry fez a lição de casa na frente dela, magicalmente apontando seu lápis. Mark (e tia Minnie quando ele contou) ficou surpreso ao descobrir que a escola de Harry usava papel e caneta comuns e que não requeriam vestes mágicas. O panfleto que eles tinham lido mostrava que eram essas peculiaridades que frequentemente alertavam os trouxas de que alguma coisa não estava certa. Além disso, papel e lápis são mais fáceis de lidar do que pergaminho, penas e tinta, especialmente para crianças pequenas. Quando as crianças ficassem mais velhas também começariam a usar canetas.

Harry tendeu a ficar no topo de suas aulas na Escola de Magia de Wentworth enquanto ficava na média de suas aulas regulares. Quando seus pais o confrontaram sobre isso ele disse: — Mágica é mais interessante e eu vou Hogwarts de qualquer jeito.

— Até lá você irá para a escola trouxa e vai aumentar suas notas a menos que queira que tiremos você da escola mágica. - disse Mark, blefando. Ele sabia que nunca tiraria Harry da escola mágica. Afinal esse era o mundo ao qual ele pertencia. Ele no entanto deixou Harry saber que leitura, escrita e matemática até no mundo mágico.

— Não! Você não pode me tirar da escola mágica! Eu fujo se vocês fizerem.

Mark sorriu com o pânico que viu nos olhos de Harry. — Então melhore suas notas que nós não precisaremos.

— Tá. - ele respondeu.

— Não me venha com essa atitude jovenzinho! - ela disse.

— Desculpa mamãe. - disse Harry, olhando pra ela com sua melhor cara pateta de gato-de-botas.

Ela suspirou e deu umas batidinhas na cabeça loira enquanto sorria. — Porque você não vai e trabalha na sua leitura. - e com isso ele caminhou para seu quarto sem outra palavra.

...

As notas trouxas de Harry melhoraram depois disso, embora ele precisasse de um incentivo ocasional em forma de ameaças e/ou suborno. Durante a primavera do segundo ano de Harry, algumas semanas depois do quinto aniversário de Brianna ela fez algo que não deveria. Ela queria tentar fazer mágica, então ela pegou a varinha de Harry emprestada sem falar para ele quando ele tinha saído do quarto no meio da lição de casa. Quando ele voltou, viu que a varinha não estava onde havia deixado, então ele ficou louco de raiva e foi direto para o quarto de sua irmã. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto dela silenciosamente e sem bater, ele encontrou ela apontando sua varinha para um lápis, tentando apontá-lo. Ela estava tão absorta em sua tarefa que não tinha notado ele ainda.

— ME DEVOLVE! - ele gritou, assustando ela e fazendo com que uma luz vermelha saísse da varinha que ela tinha apontado instintivamente para a fonte do barulho. A explosão atingiu Harry no meio do peito fazendo ele ficar inconsciente e cair no chão, no mesmo instante em que Cindy e Mark tinham se aproximado do quarto para ver a fonte do barulho.

Assim que Harry caiu, lágrimas começaram a sair da face terrificada de Brianna. Ela largou a varinha e correu até seu irmão. — Harry! Me desculpa! - ela gritou quando pegou Harry em seus braços a tempo de ver seus pais, que não pareciam nem um pouco felizes. Ela começou a tremer forte, com medo de ter machucado Harry gravemente ou até mesmo matado ele. — M..Me desculpa. E...eu peguei a varinha... Ha...Harry me surpreendeu. - nesse ponto ele nem conseguia mais falar. Ela só soluçou por alguns minutos na forma inconsciente de Harry com a cabeça deitada em seu peito. Seus pais só observaram, sem saber o que falar. Mark se dobrou e checou o pulso de Harry, sorrindo levemente quando sentiu um. — Harry... Harry vai ficar bem, né papai? - Brianna finalmente disse entre suas lágrimas.

— Eu acho que sim. - disse Mark. — Mas vou ligar para o departamento de acidentes mágicos, só para ter certeza.

— Eu faço isso. - disse Cindy.

Enquanto ela ia até seu quarto para buscar a agenda de telefone "alternativa", Brianna soluçava. — Eu sinto tanto papai. Eu vou para a cadeia? Eu não quis! Ele, ele me assustou...

Ele abraçou sua filha. — Eu sei querida, e eu te amo, mas não posso ignorar o fato que você pegou a varinha de Harry. Você será punida depois que descobrimos como Harry está.

— Sim papai. - ela disse cabisbaixa em penitência. — Eu te amo também, e Harry. Se eu fiz qualquer coisa errada que eu não sei...

— Nós vamos descobrir isso agora. - disse um homem com jeito amigável com cabelo escuro e barba grisalha. Ele estava ao lado de Cindy. — Eu acho que devo me apresentar. Meu nome é Oliver Brown. Eu sou do departamento de acidentes mágicos. Nós podemos aparatar diretamente para o outro lado de uma chamada. Eu suponho que essa linda mocinha aqui foi quem performou mágica no garoto.

— Sim. - disse Mark, movendo Brianna para que ele tivesse espaço para trabalhar.

— Eu duvido que ela tenha machucado ele seriamente. - ele disse enquanto se abaixava. Ele puxou sua varinha e performou um feitiço em Harry. Então ele deu uma risadinha quando viu os resultados escritos em letras brilhantes. — Quantos anos tem sua filha?

— Brianna tem cinco anos de idade. - disse Cindy.

— Incrível. Ela performou um feitiço estuporante perfeito no seu filho. Eu odiaria ter que duelar com ela quando ela ficar mais velha. Ela será uma bruxa poderosa. - ele então apontou sua varinha para Harry. — Ennervate.

Harry abriu seus olhos e viu um estranho sorrindo pra ele. Ele estremeceu e então também notou seus pais ali, então ele lembrou o que tinha acontecido até o momento do feitiço atingindo ele. — BRIANNA! Eu vou te matar! - ele gritou enquanto se levantava.

— Agora, Harry. - disse Harry.

Brianna nesse meio tempo tinha ido para um canto de seu quarto. — Me desculpa! Eu não quis!

— Bem. - disse Sr. Brown com um sorriso. — Já que Harry já está na escola mágica você não terá problemas em matricular ela lá também. Parece que você tem uma crise familiar para lidar. Eu acho a saída, e você receberá uma conta em alguns dias. Adeus. - então ele desapareceu em um 'pop'.

Harry começou a correr até sua irmã mas encontrou os braços fortes de seu pai o impedindo. — Ela roubou minha varinha e me enfeitiçou!

— Nós sabemos. - disse Mark. — E ela será punida. Mas o feitiço foi um acidente.

— Não! Não foi! Eu odeio ela! - ele gritou e correu para seu quarto.

— Harry! - gritou Brianna. — Foi um acidente! Eu não queria machucar... - a porta de Harry se bateu e Brianna sentou no canto em que ela estava e chorou com seu rosto entre os joelhos.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer isso querida. - disse Cindy ao andar até sua filha.

— Sim ele quis! Eu fui má e agora ele me odeia! - ela disse entre lágrimas.

— Eu vou conversar com ele. - disse Cindy. — Enquanto eu penso em sua punição.

— Eu faço as tarefas de Harry por um ano. - declarou Brianna, fazendo Mark dar uma risadinha.

— Bem. - disse Cindy. — Não tenho certeza sobre um ano, mas...

— Dois anos! - chorou Brianna. — Talvez assim ele me perdoe.

— Eu quis dizer que um ano talvez seja demais Brianna. Seu pai e eu discutiremos e te falaremos sobre nossa decisão. - Cindy disse antes de pegar a varinha de Harry do chão e sair do quarto.

...

Harry sentou em sua cama furioso. Ele sabia que sua irmã poderia usar seus olhos de gato-de-botas, o que ela fazia ainda melhor que ele, para sair de qualquer punição. Ela tinha ido até seu quarto, pego sua varinha e enfeitiçado ele. Ele admitiu para si que tinha que ser um acidente já que ela não sabia nenhum feitiço mas ela não devia ter a varinha pra começar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Ele ignorou, sabendo que seria ou Brianna ou um de seus pais dizendo para ele perdoar Brianna. Sua porta abriu.

— Oi Harry. - disse sua mãe. — Eu trouxe sua varinha de volta. - ela fechou a porta depois de entrar.

— Coloca na minha mesa, onde eu deixei. - ele disse friamente.

— Você sabe exatamente o que Brianna fez com você? - ela disse, sentando na cadeira da mesa de Harry.

— Ela me enfeitiçou. - Harry disse. — De propósito, não importa o que ela diga.

— Eu quero dizer o feitiço que ela usou.

A expressão dele ficou mais leve. — Não, mas é como se eu tivesse desmaiado.

— Exatamente. É chamada de feitiço estuporante. Ele já te ensinaram na escola?

Ele abaixou sua cabeça. — Não.

Cindy então colocou uma expressão falsa de preocupação. Ela olhou ao redor para ter certeza que ninguém estava ouvindo. — Eu acho que ela tem fugido e aprendendo magia negra para enfeitiçar todos nós.

A expressão de Harry foi de bravo para surpreso. — O que?

— Você tem razão em falar que odeia ela. Acho que vou falar pra ela também.

— Ahn?

— Seu pai acha que devemos dar uma varinha pra ela e matriculá-la na sua escola, mas eu sei mais.

— Vo..Você sabe? - Harry estava ficando preocupado com a sanidade de sua mãe.

— É claro. Olha o que ela fez com sua varinha. Temos sorte que ela ainda estava praticando. Tenho certeza que ela queria mesmo te matar, e então todo mundo.

— Ahn... mãe?

— Eu acho que devemos colocar ela pra fora de casa agora que ela está muito poderosa. O que você acha? Quer enfeitiçar ela algumas vezes antes?

Harry agora estava claramente assustado e sua mãe estava achando bem difícil manter o rosto sério. — E..Eu não acho que ela estava fazendo isso. Eu, ah, foi um acidente. Ela não estava tentando me machucar.

— Mas ela pegou sua varinha. Deve ter sido o plano dela o tempo todo.

— Ela estava, estava só curiosa. Ela queria saber se tinha magia. Não pode expulsar ela por isso.

— Por que está tentando defender ela? Você disse que a odeia.

Assim que a expressão de sua mãe foi de medo para diversão para neutra o rosto dele se alterou. — Eu disse isso, não disse?

— Sim você disse, e agora ela está no quarto dela chorando. Nunca vi ninguém tão assustado ou lamentando como ela estava quando você caiu. Ela acha que deve fazer suas tarefas por dois anos e talvez você perdoará ela. O que acha?

Ele sorriu. — Bem, dois anos sem tarefas...

— Harry!

— Ok, ok. Eu vou falar com ela. Mas ela pegou minha varinha!

— Eu sei disso Harry, e seu pai e eu vamos puní-la por isso, mas eu acho que ela precisa saber que você ainda ama ela.

— Mãe!

— Eu sei que vocês garotos não gostam dessas coisas, mas você sabe que você ama sua irmã e ela precisa saber disso também! Se você pôde dizer que odeia ela, pode dizer que a ama! - ela então respirou fundo. — Ela realmente se inspira em você e a magoa seriamente quando você diz coisas como essa. Você tem que aprender a não dizer coisas que não quer dizer quando está bravo. Pode arruinar uma amizade assim.

— Eu já disse que vou falar com ela mãe. - ela então abraçou seu filho.

— Eu sei que vai.

...

Brianna estava sentada sozinha em seu quarto, ainda chorando em um canto. A porta estava aberta porque ela não tinha se incomodado em se levantar e fechar. Isso deveria ter sido um dia feliz. Ela descobriu que era uma bruxa. Mas infelizmente sua primeira mágica acidental tinha machucado seu irmão e agora ela a odiava. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu a porta fechar.

Harry estava ali parecendo nervoso. — Oi Brianna.

— Me deeeeesculpa Harry! Nunca farei magia de novo!

— Que tipo de baboseira é essa? É claro que você fará magia. Você vai para minha escola. Provavelmente será melhor que eu, julgando pelo feitiço que lançou acidentalmente em mim. - ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu um pouco quando ele admitiu que tinha sido um acidente. Ele caminhou até ela e sentou no chão. — Eu ainda não estou feliz que você pegou minha varinha...

— Me desculpa!

— Me deixe terminar. Eu sei que você não queria me machucar de verdade. - ele respirou fundo. — Eu disse algumas coisas malvadas para você. Eu não quis dizer aquilo também.

— Você não? - ela perguntou, finalmente se atrevendo a ter a esperança que ele não a odiava.

— Não, eu não te odeio mana. Eu... hm... te amo. - então ele a abraçou e ela retornou o abraço, chorando em seu ombro.

— Eu fiquei com tanto medo. - ela disse. — Estou tão feliz que você está bem.

...

Brianna acabou fazendo as tarefas de Harry por uma semana. Os pais deles se sentiram mal por punir a garota depois dela ter passado por tanto, mas eles pensaram que uma falta de punição encorajaria mais quebra de regras. Tia Minnie estava super feliz que Brianna também era mágica. Eles foram para Little Salem aquele final de semana e conseguiram para Brianna sua própria varinha (mogno e fibra de coração de dragão, vinte um centímetros e meio) na mesma loja com a mesma mulher que Harry "NÃO TINHA" um crush. Essa varinha era uma combinação perfeita para Brianna. Ela pegou emprestado os primeiros livros mágicos de Harry e conseguiu a ajuda de sua mãe para lê-los. Cindy tinha ensinado seus filhos a aprender a ler quando eles tinham três, mas Brianna ainda não estava tão pronta para ler livros daqueles sozinha.

Aquele verão veio e se foi, com Brianna praticando sua leitura e magia em antecipação para atender a Escola de Magia Elementar de Wentworth. Ela também começou a pré-escola naquele ano. Ela acabou meio que uma nerd, e estava no topo de suas aulas tanto na escola magia quanto na escola trouxa. Ela ganhou alguns amigos e foi para algumas festas do pijama. Harry não ficou feliz quando sua irmã convidou suas amigas para uma festa do pijama em casa, e conseguiu arranjar para passar a noite na casa de algum de seus amigos quando as garotas estavam em casa.

Os McGonagall's ganharam um Nintendo que incluía Super Mario Bros e Duck Hunt no verão em que Harry fez 10 anos (Brianna tinha oito). Os dois irmãos aproveitaram ele, e podiam ser encontrados passando horas na sala lutando contra Bowser e seus aliados para salvar a Princesa Toadstoll. Harry gostava mais de Duck Hunt do que sua irmã e esperava algum de seus amigos, tanto mágicos quanto trouxas, vir para que ele pudesse competir com eles.

Foi nesse mesmo ano que ele aprendeu tanto feitiços defensivos (ele finalmente aprendeu a estuporar Brianna e disse isso pra ela, fazendo ela empalidecer) e história da magia moderna, que incluía uma guerra recente na Europa causada por motivos preconceituosos ridículos. Essa guerra em particular tinha sido começada por um bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort (os americanos não tinham medo do nome) e foi encerrada por um garoto chamado Harry Potter. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com o garoto, que desapareceu no dia seguinte a Voldemort. Alguns dizem que ele foi morto pelos mesmos Comensais da Morte que torturaram Frank e Alice Longbottom até a insanidade. Outros acham que ele está vivo e sendo treinado como um bruxo das trevas pra substituir Voldemort. E outros acham simplesmente que alguém escondeu ele num bom lar quem ele era para que ele ficasse seguro. O ponto era que ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele, exceto que seu nome ainda estava no registro da Escola de Magia de Hogwarts, o que mostrava que ele não estava morto.

Harry foi para casa depois da lição sobre Voldemort animado para conversar sobre com seus pais. Ele não sabia porque mas essa história de Voldemort parecia bem interessante para ele. — Oi mãe! - ele disse depois que o Eagle Bus levou ele e Brianna para casa depois da escola. Quando Harry fez dez anos seus pais deixaram ele e Brianna pegar o ônibus para a escola e para casa. Ele era incrivelmente rápido, como uma montanha russa, mas tinha cinto de segurança para que você não fosse jogado quando fizesse curvas abruptas ou parasse. A casa deles estava na rede de Floo, mas tanto Harry quanto sua irmã gostavam de andar no ônibus então seus pais deixaram, imaginando que eles não precisariam visitar tanto o Six Flags (n/a: rede de parque de diversões norte-americana), embora eles acabavam indo pelo menos duas vezes a cada verão - uma vez junto com a empresa de Mark, antes do parque ser aberto ao público (antes dos novos brinquedos serem abertos) e uma vez em Agosto.

— Oi Harry, Brianna! - disse Cindy. — Como foi na escola?

— Foi incrível! Eu aprendi um feitiço que congela uma pessoa até ela ser descongelada na aula de Defesa e sobre Voldemort e Harry Potter na aula de história!

Cindy congelou por um instante quando Harry mencionou sua identidade verdadeira. Então ela decidiu mudar de tópico. — E poções, transfiguração e herbologia?

— Ela foram legais também, mas esse garoto Harry Potter, que pode ter minha idade, matou de algum jeito o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso vivo a nove anos atrás! E acabou com uma guerra! Mas então ele desapareceu.

— Desapareceu? - perguntou uma Cindy amedrontada que não sabia o que fazer.

—É. Alguns dizem que ele está sendo ensinado a ser um bruxo das trevas. Espero que eles estejam errados.

— Tenho certeza que eles estão. - disse Cindy.

— Eu me pergunto se a Tia Minnie conhecia os Potters. - disse Brianna, que tinha ouvido toda a história na volta pra casa. — Harry disse que o chefe dela, Dumbledore, conhecia.

— Eu, er, tenho certeza que ela conhecia. Eles, er, provavelmente eram estudantes.

— Ah sim. - disse Brianna.

Naquele instante Mark entrou em casa, ele tinha trabalhado naquele sábado.

— Talvez eu possa perguntar pra Tia Minnie sobre Harry Potter pra me ajudar na lição. - disse Harry.

Mark engasgou atrás deles na menção daquele nome. — H-Harry P-otter?

— É. A Tia Minnie te disse alguma coisa sobre ele? Ele sumiu alguns meses antes da gente sair da Inglaterra.

Mark e Cindy olharam um pro outro, ela acenou e Mark também. — Crianças, sentem e nós vamos contar tudo o que sabemos sobre Harry Potter.

Harry deu um largo sorriso. — Então ela contou alguma coisa pra vocês sobre ele! Eu sabia!

— Sim. No dia seguinte após seus pais morrerem, ela trouxe ele para nossa casa e nos pediu para criá-lo como nosso filho. - disse Cindy.

Harry franziu o cenho. — E você disse não? Porque? Eu acho que vocês já estavam planejando em se mudar e tinham eu. Eu brinquei com ele enquanto ele estava visitando?

Mark continuou. — Eu, eu acho que estamos perdendo o foco aqui. - Ele respirou fundo e olhou para seu filho. — Você é Harry Potter. Esse é um segredo absoluto e você não pode contar pra ninguém. A Tia Minnie transfigurou seu cabelo pra loiro e nós te levamos a um médico pra tirar sua cicatriz. Sua digitais também foram mudadas, mas nós mantivemos a mesma cor dos olhos.

Brianna estava encarando seu irmão que parecia chocado. — Eu, eu não sou seu filho? - Então ele olhou para Brianna. — Eu, eu não sou seu irmão?

— Você é uma parte dessa família tanto quanto qualquer um de nós! - disse Cindy em tom de reprimenda. — E nós te amamos tanto quanto amamos Brianna!

Harry pareceu relaxar um pouco mas ainda estava em choque. — Eu, eu, ok, eles queriam me manter onde eu sou um segredo para ninguém se vingar. Eu, eu acho que entendo. Suponho que quando criança eu poderia ter contado. Então Dumbledore mentiu quando disse que eu desapareci para tirar os Comensais do radar.

— Não. Ele te largou na casa dos seus únicos parentes vivos como uma garrafa de leite. Tia Minnie tinha observado eles o dia todo e viu que eles eram o pior tipo de pessoa que você pode imaginar e ela lembrou das coisas terríveis que Lílian Potter tinha dito sobre eles. Aquele Dumb-Old-Dork não se incomodou em conhecê-los. Ele simplesmente foi até a casa e te largou na porta com uma nota. Cinco meses depois ele foi checar você e descobriu que você tinha sumido. - Mark respondeu.

— Ela te pegou assim que ele foi embora. Ela poderia ter te criado ela mesmo, mas sabia que Dumbledore teria descoberto e colocado você com aquelas pessoas. Então ela tinha que encontrar alguém pra cuidar de você.

— Vocês. - disse Harry.

— Sim. - disse Mark. — Ela te trouxe até nós e felizmente nós te demos as boa vindas a nossa família. Nós dissemos que você tinha sido deixado na nossa porta e que não tínhamos a menor ideia de quem você era, e adotamos você. Dumbledore não faz ideia. Quando for para Hogwarts você precisa tentar deixar isso em segredo. Primeiro porque não acho que queira que todos fiquem te encarando como um animal de zoológico. Segundo porque poderia deixar tanto sua Tia Minnie, talvez até a gente, em problemas. Terceiro, Dumbledore provavelmente vai querer te mandar para aquelas pessoas.

— Eu entendo. - disse Harry. — Não vou contar pra ninguém.

Mark sorriu. — Eu sei, mas mesmo assim existem maneiras mágicas de descobrir.

— Um dos meus professores mencionou Leg..Legillimonky.

Mark deu uma risadinha. — Legilimência. O que você sabe sobre?

— Eu sei que precisa de contato visual, então não devo olhá-lo nos olhos.

Cindy continuou. — Ou um outro professor chamado Snape. Ele também é um Legilimente. Mas existe uma defesa contra chamada Oclumência. Tia Minnie aprendeu logo depois que, bem, te sequestrou para que ela não fosse descoberta. Ela nos deu um livro sobre. Parece que até mesmo trouxas podem aprender a proteger suas mentes. Ela nos mandou o livro quando nós entramos em contato com o mundo mágico.

— Quando eu comecei a escola magia. - falou Harry.

— Exatamente. Nós gostaríamos que vocês dois lessem e começassem a aprender. É mais importante para o Harry aprender primeiro porque ele vai para Hogwarts, mas vocês dois devem aprender. Sua escola magia tem políticas restritas contra a leitura da mente de estudantes, mas se vocês sentirem que um dos professores estiver olhando para a alma de vocês, corte o contato visual imediatamente.

— Certo. - ambas crianças responderam.

— A propósito, nós vamos passar o verão na Inglaterra com a Tia Minnie. - disse Mark.

— Sim... Não! - disse Brianna. — Nós não vamos poder fazer magia lá.

Minerva tinha explicado que o ministro não detectava magia feita por menores em casas bruxas mas também tinha feito eles jurarem segredo sobre esse fato, contanto uma história para eles.

— Não contem para ninguém, mas porque vocês são dos Estados Unidos vocês são permitidos fazer mágica na casa da Tia Minnie desde que só tenha família lá. - disse Mark.

— Mas ela quer que vocês conheçam outras crianças. Os alunos nascido-trouxas vão ter uma orientação na casa dela alguns dias depois que nós chegarmos. Ela quer vocês dois lá já que nós somos trouxas e tecnicamente seu pai é um aborto.

— Porque eu? - perguntou Brianna. — Não vou para Hogwarts até o terceiro ano de Harry.

— Ela acha que você ficaria entediada se fosse diferente. E que talvez você goste de conhecer outras crianças, mesmo se forem da idade do Harry. - respondeu Cindy.

Então Harry ficou com um rosto de bravo. — Voldemort assassinou meus pais de verdade!

— Sim. - disse Mark. — Mas eu duvido que vai adiantar você ficar bravo com alguém que você já se livrou.

— Pois é. - Harry então sorriu. — Então, essa verdadeira identidade significa que eu posso receber meus presentes no dia 31 de Julho ao invés de 12 de Agosto?

— Acho que isso estragaria o esquema. - disse Brianna com um sorriso torto.

— Além disso, Tia Minnie pretendia convidar qualquer nascido-trouxa que você gostasse para uma festa no dia 12 de Agosto, mas se você não quer uma tudo bem. - disse Mark.

— Não, tudo bem. Pode manter meu aniversário como tá.

...

Os meses passaram rapidamente, e no final do ano escolar Harry disse adeus para seus amigos, dizendo para seus amigos trouxas que ele iria para uma escola particular na Escócia, enquanto disse para seus amigos bruxos que iria para Hogwarts.

...

Minerva estava ficando nervosa enquanto esperava pela chegada de sua família. Ela tinha colocado tanto os nomes de Brianna e Harry McGonagall na lista de Hogwarts quando eles performaram sua primeira magia acidental, e tinha deixado casualmente "falado" que seu sobrinho que tinha filhos mágicos que comparareceriam para que quando eles não fossem uma surpresa quando chegassem e fizesse o diretor investigar. Ela também estava feliz que Harry já sabia quem era e também que ele manteria segredo. Estava orgulhosa de quão rápido eles tinham devorado o livro de Oclumência e quanto trabalho duro eles tinham colocado em aprender. Era urgente que Harry virasse um oclumente master assim que possível, de preferência antes do começo de suas aulas com Snape.

Isso foi outra coisa que Alvo fez que ela não entendeu. Desde que ele tinha contratado o babaca insuportável (não que ela chamasse ele disso de verdade) seu favoritismo escancarado com a Sonserina fazia do sistema de pontos uma completa chacota. Respirar parecia ser a razão principal de perda de pontos de Grifinórios e adicionamento de pontos para Sonserinos. De acordo com os registro da escola aquele homem nunca tinha retirado um ponto da Sonserina ou dado um ponto para a Grifinória nos dez anos em que trabalha ali. Ela mostrou todos esses fatos para Alvo, juntamente com testemunhos de dúzias de pessoas de todas as casas exceto a Sonserina, e Alvo tinha ignorado completamente dizendo que ele confia em Snape. Ela tinha até mesmo mostrado memórias de estudantes em sua penseira que provavam que Snape não ensinava. Ele simplesmente colocava instruções na lousa e começava a tirar pontos da Grifinória. Por aquela razão, nenhuma outra casa tinha ganho a Copa das Casas desde que ele virou diretor da Sonserina.

Ela pensava honestamente o que estava acontecendo de errado com o diretor. Desde que ela tinha realizada o quão tola tinha sido Alvo em relação a Harry tinha começado a questionar muitas das decisões que ele fez. Por exemplo, ele contratou uma completa fraude que gostava de prever a morte de estudantes como professora de Adivinhação no mesmo ano em que contratara Snape. Agora ele tinha acabo de pedir sua ajuda para montar proteções para guardar a pedra filosofal em Hogwarts. Por que que uma escola seria usada para guardar qualquer outra coisa que não crianças? E se algum bruxo das trevas viesse para escola a procura da pedra? Ele talvez matasse todos os estudantes que ele visse pelo caminho antes de chegar nos obstáculos protegendo a pedra. E se um estudante, acidentalmente ou de propósito, se deparasse com o cão de três cabeças de Hagrid?

Ela tinha lentamente começado a acreditar que Alvo Dumbledore não era um Diretor tão bom assim. Parecia que sua agenda pessoal tinha passado da sua responsabilidade com os estudantes — de prover uma boa educação em um ambiente seguro ao ensino. Ela sabia que ele não é um bruxo das trevas e que provavelmente tinha boas intenções mas com o que ele achava que era o bem maior em seu coração, mas contratar professores ruins e fazer Hogwarts mais perigosa não deveria ser uma opção. Ele obviamente não tinha o melhor interesse dos alunos no coração. Ela suspirou, imaginando que não tinha que poderia fazer sobre isso de qualquer jeito e continuou a esperar por sua família no aeroporto.

...

— Tia Minnie! - gritaram alegremente Harry e Brianna conforme corriam até a Professora McGonagall com braços abertos.

— Harry! Brianna! - ela disse quando eles revezaram para abraçá-la. — Mark e Cindy, é bom ver vocês também"

— Só estou feliz que meu trabalho me deixou tirar uma férias longa!

— Eu também. - disse Minnie. — Nós vamos ter que pegar o Nôitibus Andante para minha casa e discutir alguns problemas que me deixaram preocupada.

...

Depois de uma corrida que envolveu todo mundo sendo jogado pelo ônibus, Cindy McGonagall foi até Stan Shunpike e gritou: — MAS PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊS NÃO TÊM CINTOS DE SEGURANÇA? O ÔNIBUS DESSE NA AMÉRICA TEM! Eles perceberam que os passageiros não gostam de ser jogados ao redor do ônibus durante o trajeto! Meus filhos provavelmente tem machucados devido a vocês!

Stan encarou ela. — Me desculpe se lhe ofendemos senhora. O que é um cinto de segurança?

Depois que ela pacientemente curou a ignorância do condutor do Nôitibus, ele disse: — Uau! Essa é uma ótima ideia. Ouviu essa Ernie?

...

Uma vez que estavam arrumados na Mansão McGonagall (graças a ajuda de um elfo doméstico chamada Blinky — muito para o descontentamento dos Americanizados e abolicionistas McGonagalls), que era localizada na Escócia, Minerva sentou na sala com seus convidados. — Bem, já que sou a vice diretora de Hogwarts e tenho que escrever as cartas de aceitação, já tenho a de Harry McGonagall pronta. O professor Dumbledore também me pediu para enviar a de Harry Potter no aniversário dele. Devo mentir mais uma vez e dizer que voltou fechada. Só espero que ele não queira que eu continue tentando.

— Seria engraçado. - disse Harry. — Mandar um bando de corujas atrás de mim. - Brianna riu.

— Isso me recorda. Você tem uma coruja? - perguntou Minerva.

— Não. Todos os meus amigos americanos tem telefone, até os mágicos.

— Eu gostaria de te arranjar uma para você manter contato com os amigos que fizer aqui. Só lembre de não tentar mandar através do oceano para sua família durante o ano escolar. Para falar com eles eu vou conseguir seu próprio espelho.

O rosto dele se iluminou com as notícias. — Valeu Tia Minnie!

Brianna fez uma careta por alguns segundos mas não disse nada.

— Também vou conseguir um espelho para você Brianna. Eu imagino que você talvez queira falar com seu irmão sem seus pais ouvindo. Você gostaria de uma coruja agora ou quando começar em Hogwarts?

A garota de oito anos sorriu abertamente. — Agora, por favor.

— Ter animais de estimação é uma responsabilidade, para vocês dois. - disse Cindy. — Vocês vão ter que tomar conta deles.

— Sim mãe. - ambos disseram juntos.

Minerva olhou para Harry. — Agora, pelo que parece, quando você comprou sua varinha te disseram que não era uma combinação perfeita.

— Sim, mas funcionou até agora. - ele disse defensivamente.

— Tenho certeza de que é uma boa varinha, mas você terá melhores resultados com uma varinha que combine com você. Tenho uma suspeita que nunca disse a ninguém de que a varinha feita para uma pessoa sempre, de algum jeito, acha seu caminho para a loja de varinhas mais próxima de onde a pessoa nasceu. No caso de Brianna foi Little Salem, mas no seu caso seria a loja do Olivaras no Beco Diagonal. Eu gostaria de visitar lá quando fomos pegar os materiais escolares de Harry.

— Nós vamos lá amanhã? - perguntou Mark.

— Sim. - disse simplesmente Minerva. — E enquanto estivermos lá gostaria de resolver outro problema. Eu sei que Thiago e Lílian Potter deixaram uma herança para o filho no Gringotes, embora não tenha certeza do que se trata. Os goblins são muito discretos. Eles normalmente não revelam nenhuma informação sobre a atividade das contas ou quem visita o Gringotes. Você até pode pedir para que eles sejam mais discretos que o normal. Só, ahn, lembrem de ser educados.

— Você está pedindo para levarmos o Harry para o Gringotes para reivindicar sua identidade? - perguntou Mark.

— Sim. - disse Minerva, recebendo olhares de surpresa de todos. — Não publicamente. Simplesmente peça por uma reunião privada quando chegarem e digam para o goblin que vocês falarem que isso é confidencial, e que Harry é na verdade Harry Potter.

— E eles vão acreditar em nós? - perguntou Cindy ceticamente.

— É claro que não, mas eles vão pegar uma pequena amostra do sangue dele.

— Eles vão me furar com uma agulha? De jeito nenhum!

— Na verdade eles vão cortar seu dedo com uma faca, mas cura assim que eles conseguem o sangue. ELes então poderão criar uma nova chave para o seu cofre e ao mesmo tempo a chave existente vai desaparecer, de dentro do cofre de Alvo. - ela sorriu brevemente. — Eventualmente ele vai descobrir e provavelmente vai perguntar aos goblins se eles fizeram uma nova chave para seu cofre. Você deve especificamente dizer que não quer que Alvo Dumbledore saiba disso. Felizmente, a forma de Legilimência dele não funciona em goblins, só humanos. - então ela olhou para sua sobrinha e sobrinho. — Vocês tem praticado Oclumência?

— Sim Tia Minnie. - disse Harry, colocando seus escudos e sua irmã fez o mesmo. Logo ele sentiu uma pressão contra eles. Primeiro gentilmente e então ficou mais forte conforme ele a manteve fora. Finalmente ela parou com o ataque e Harry relaxou, só para ser atacado neste momento de fraqueza. Logo ele se viu revivendo momentos incríveis da sua vida - festas de aniversário, manhãs de natal, a primeira vez que viu sua irmã e quando aprendeu que era um bruxo.

— Você foi muito bem Harry, mas relaxou muito cedo. Verdadeiramente, a menos que dê razão para suspeitarem de você, esse será o ataque mais forte que receberá. Mas se eles suspeitarem, vão atacar com muito mais força, principalmente Snape. Precisaremos trabalhar nisso todos os dias do verão, e se necessário no ano escolar.

— Sim Tia Minnie.

— Agora vou testar as defesas de Brianna.

Acabou que Brianna foi um pouco mais fácil que Harry e também concordou em trabalhar nisso durante o verão e depois quando fossem embora para que felizmente na próxima vez em que se encontrarem Tia Minnie não conseguisse ler sua mente.

...

A primeira parada que eles fizeram foi no Gringotes. Minerva não os acompanhou dentro do banco com medo de ser reconhecida. Mark caminhou até um caixa. — Licença. Minha família e eu gostaríamos de alguém que possa lidar com contas de maneira privada.

— Sim senhor. - disse o goblin. — Espere naquela sala. - ele apontou para uma porta aberta do outro lado do cômodo. Eles entraram na sala que tinha uma mesa retangular com seis cadeiras não confortáveis de madeira ao redor. Eles sentaram e esperaram.

Depois de quinze minutos um goblin entrou. — Olá. Meu nome é Griphook. Posso perguntar suas identidades?

— Meu nome é Mark McGonagall.

— Você tem alguma relação com Minerva McGonagall?

— Sim. Ela é minha tia. Essa é minha esposa Cindy e minha filha Brianna. A identidade do garoto é um completo segredo para todos, incluindo Alvo Dumbledore. Você concorda com isso?

— Claro que sim. Nós do Gringotes somos muito discretos. Quem é o garoto?

— Esse é meu filho adotivo, Harry Potter. Ele gostaria de descobrir que herança recebeu.

Os olhos do goblin foram para onde a cicatriz deveria estar.

— Nós escondemos a cicatriz dele através de uma operação trouxa, por razões óbvias. O cabelo dele e suas digitais foram alteradas. Ele usa o nome de Harry McGonagall.

— Nós precisaremos de algum sangue para confirmar. Devo assumir que você também não possui a chave do cofre?

— Isso é correto. - disse Harry conforme esticou sua mão, fechando os olhos com força. Sua irmã olhou para longe.

Depois de uma pequena irritação no dedo, Harry abriu os olhos para ver que o ferimento estava curado e tinha sangue pingando numa réplica miniatura do Gringotes que não estava na mesa alguns instantes atrás. Alguns segundos depois que o pouco de sangue entrou na chaminé do banco as portas se abriram e uma chave de cofre saiu de lá. Griphook tirou a chave e um pequeno pedaço de papel, como um recibo, saiu das portas depois da chave. O Goblin também tirou e leu. — Harry Thiago Potter herdou o cofre dos Potter.

...

Depois de uma corrida rápida no cofre, as pilhas de ouro impressionaram a família toda. Harry pegou um pouco, mas não muito porque sua mãe não deixou. — ... gastar toda sua herança num dia! - Eles se encontraram com Minerva na Floreios e Borrões, onde a acharam imersa num romance mágico. Ela se desfez imediatamente e reclamou da qualidade ruim de escrita. Cindy colocou na cesta quando Minnie não estava olhando, com intenção de dar pra ela de presente de natal. Harry pegou seus livros escolares, assim como a versão atualizada de "Hogwarts, Uma História". Então ele notou um livro chamado "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" e perguntou: — Posso ter uma vassoura?

— Harry. - disse Minerva. — Temo que primeiranistas não podem ter varinhas.

— Desculpa. - disse Mark. — Mas você pode ter o livro.

...

Eles compraram alguns outros livros, um porque falava sobre o "menino-que-sobreviveu-e-desapareceu" que apresentava todas as teorias principais sobre ele, incluindo a que ele tinha sido vaporizado devido ao feitiço de Voldemort, só que um dia depois.

Eles visitaram o Olivaras e mostraram para ele a varinha de Harry. — Ah sim, não é uma das minhas. Faia e pena de fênix, vinte e três centímetros. Uma boa combinação, mas não uma perfeita.

— Ele nasceu na Inglaterra, mas nos mudamos para os Estados Unidos quando ele era uma criança. Nós compramos a varinha lá. A vendedora sabia que não era uma combinação perfeita e nos deu um desconto. - disse Cindy.

— Ah sim, aquela baboseira Americana de deixar as crianças correrem por aí com varinhas antes de saberem ler. - ele murmurou para si. — Vamos tentar algumas varinhas com núcleo de pena de fênix.

Depois de tentar algumas que pareciam combinações próximas da varinha que Harry já tinha, finalmente o fabricante de varinhas tirou uma dizendo: — Eu imagino.

Assim que a varinha foi para as mãos de Harry ele sentiu um calor súbito em seus dedos. Ele ergueu a varinha acima de sua cabeça e trouxe para baixo pelo ar empoeirado e um fluxo de faíscas vermelhas e douradas saíram da ponta como fogos de artifício, jogando alguns pontos de luz na parede.

Olivaras comemorou. — Ah, bravo! - ele franziu o rosto por um segundo como se fosse dizer alguma coisa mas mudou de ideia. — São sete galeões Senhor McGonagall.

Depois que Mark pagou, Minerva disse: — Vamos para a loja de animais para que eu possa manter minha promessa, e então vamos comprar sorvete.

...

Depois que Harry escolheu uma coruja branca fêmea que ele chamou de Hedwig e Brianna escolheu um macho marrom com olhos extremamente laranjas que chamou de Barnabus, eles foram comprar sorvete e finalmente voltaram para a casa da Tia Minnie.

Na verdade a casa pertencia tanto a Minerva quanto Mark igualmente já que era a casa ancestral dos McGonagall e após a morte de Minerva passaria para Mark e seus herdeiros (embora sempre que falavam nisso, ele dizia que ela talvez se apaixonasse e tivesse filhos, o que a irritava e a fazia ficar vermelha ao mesmo tempo). Tinha vários quartos espalhados através dos quatro andares. Minerva tinha decorado bem conservadoramente nas cores da Grifinória.

Precisamente as quatro da tarde, no dia seguinte ao da viagem ao Beco Diagonal, um grupo grande de pessoas segurando um pedaço de corda aterrissaram em uma parte do chão (que tinha acabado de ser tratado com um feitiço de amortecimento) de um grande hall da mansão McGonagall. Tinha tapete vermelho com um dourado bem suave nas paredes. O grupo consistia de Hagrid, os novos alunos nascido-trouxas e suas famílias. A família de harry já estava esperando por eles com Tia Minnie.

A Professora McGonagall caminhou até a frente da sala. Em sua voz mais profissional e amigável, disse: — Sejam todos bem vindos. Eu sou a Professora McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração, Diretora da Casa Grifinória e Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts. Obrigado por virem a orientação.

A mão de uma garota pequena de cabelo espesso marrom se ergueu imediatamente.

— Sim, senhorita...

— Granger, Hermione Granger. Eu estava me perguntando. Veja, o resto de nós encontrou Hagrid no caldeirão furado. Eu estava me perguntando quem é essa família. - ela falou rapidamente devido ao nervosismo.

Minerva sorriu. — É uma boa ideia nos apresentarmos. Essa família em particular consiste de meu sobrinho Mark McGonagall, sua esposa Cindy, e seus filhos, Harry e Brianna. Harry vai começar Hogwarts esse ano e Brianna começará em alguns anos. Eles estão passando o verão aqui antes de Harry voltar para os Estados Unidos, onde eles vivem por muitos anos.

— Nos Estados Unidos, eles não tem a restrição contra magia que temos aqui, então Harry e Brianna tem comparecido a uma escola mágica, assim como a escola trouxa desde os cinco anos. Eles acharam que seria uma oportunidade excelente de conhecer alguns colegas de classe de Harry. Senhorita Granger, porque não apresenta sua família?

Depois que todos (incluindo as famílias de Dean Thomas e Justin Finch-Fletchley) tinham se apresentado, a mão de Hermione se ergueu novamente, fazendo Harry sorrir. — Sim, senhorita Granger? - disse Minerva.

— Na verdade, eu gostaria de perguntar a Harry e Brianna como é a escola magia Americana e o que eles ensinaram. - Harry e Brianna abaixaram a cabeça tentando esconder o vermelho de suas faces.

Minnie olhou para seus sobrinhos. — Harry, porque não começa?

— Uhn, bem, na escola que nós vamos, quer dizer íamos, nós usávamos roupas comuns e lápis, canetas e papel ao invés de penas, tinta e papiro como em Hogwarts. Provavelmente vai levar um tempo para acostumar. Embora nós tivéssemos um feitiço para apontar os lápis. Eu aprendi Latim e como manejar uma varinha, junto com o básico de quase todas as aulas de hogwarts. Vou descobrir o quanto me ajudou em Setembro.

Brianna adicionou. — Foi legal aprender mágica, embora eu tive que esperar seis meses para um novo ano começar depois que descobri que era uma bruxa. Eles te deixam entrar na escola depois que você tem seu primeiro acidente mágico, assim você aprende a controlar, então acidentes ficam menos frequentes.

Hermione disse: — Eu queria ter tido a oportunidade. É claro, estou muito satisfeita de poder estudar em Hogwarts. Eu li todos os livros escolares e mais alguns, mas gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de ter tentado os feitiços.

— Todos vocês terão a oportunidade em Hogwarts. A restrição de magia se aplica a todos os estudantes que foram criados na Europa, e ninguém mais que foi criado nos Estados Unidos vai estudar em Hogwarts. A maioria dos estudantes, até os de família bruxas vão começar no mesmo patamar que você. Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta? - Minerva esperou alguns instantes mas nenhuma mão se ergueu. — Agora eu vou mostrar como as refeições são servidas em Hogwarts. - ela apontou para a mesa com suas mãos e imediatamente um banquete no estilo de Hogwarts apareceu.

Harry sentou primeiro e começou a encher seu prato quando Hermione sentou ao seu lado. — Olá Harry. - ela disse, seu rosto começando a ficar rosa. — Ahn, eu estava me perguntando se você poderia, ah, ser meu parceiro de estudo.

Por alguma razão que ele não poderia descrever, seu rosto também começou a ficar rosa. — O que você quer dizer?

Ela olhou para a mesa. — Ah, fazer lição de sala e de casa juntos, estudar juntos.

— Ah, você quer dizer amigos.

— Bem, sim. Quase como amigos.

Harry imaginou o porquê ela diria 'quase como amigos' como se ela nunca tivesse tido amigos antes. Ele suspeitou que era sua óbvia natureza estudiosa que a classificava como nerd que a impedia de juntar amigos. — Me desculpe, mas não. - ele disse com um sorriso.

— Me.. Me desculpe por te incomodar. - ela disse conforme se ergueu para sair. Parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

— Se você quiser, podemos ser amigos, e estudar juntos também. Mas eu não sou bom em ser 'quase como amigos'.

Ela voltou a se sentar com um grande sorriso que mostrava seus dentes salientes, mas ainda mais importante, mostrava felicidade de verdade. — Amigos? Você fala sério?

Agora ele sabia que estava certo e que ela não tinha muitos, se nenhum, amigos. — É claro que sim. Olha, Tia Minnie me acabou de me dar uma coruja. Eu te mando uma carta toda semana até a escola começar. Nós sentaremos juntos no trem.

Ela olhou para baixo. — Eu, ahn, não tenho uma coruja.

— Então eu farei com que minha coruja espere pela sua resposta. Vou te apresentar a ela depois do jantar.

Com sua animação ela abraçou Harry por um instante e depois puxou suas mãos e corou violentamente. — Ahn, obrigada. - ela disse.

— Não há de que Hermione.

O abraço não foi ignorado por outros na mesa. Os Granger estavam extasiados ao ver que sua menininha parecia ter feito um amigo. Eles suspeitaram que ela também tinha um crush nele. Brianna sabia que ela tinha algo para irritar seu irmão pelo resto do verão e provavelmente pelo ano escolar. Os garotos imaginaram que Harry era tão nerd/favorito dos professores quanto Hermione parecia ser — provavelmente pior já que ele era parente de uma professora. Eles sabiam que não queriam ser amigos de nenhum dos dois.

Depois de comer, Harry e Hermione escaparam da sala e foram para seu quarto. Hermione ficou impressionada quando olhou a mansão. — Queria ter tempo para te mostrar a biblioteca.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram — Tem uma biblioteca aqui?

Ele deu uma risadinha. Quando chegaram no quarto dele Blinky estava lá tirando o pó. Hermione deu um pequeno gritinho.

— Tá tudo bem Hermione. Blinky é uma elfo doméstico. Blinky, eu te disse que não precisa limpar meu quarto pra mim.

— Blinky sente muito Mestre Harry. Mas Blinky sabe que você não deveria estar aqui agora.

— Tudo bem. Eu gostaria que você conhecesse minha nova amiga, Hermione Granger. - Hermione sorriu por ser apresentada como sua amiga.

Blinky fez uma grande reverência. — É uma honra conhecer sua senhoria Grangy, senhora.

Hermione perguntou. — Você é o mordomo deles ou alguma coisa assim?

— Eu sou Blinky o elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a família McGonagall para sempre. - ele disse

— Servir? Quer dizer, como um escravo? Você não é pago. - o rosto dela ficou triste.

— É claro que Blinky não é pago. - ele respondeu pacientemente, sabendo que ela era uma nascida trouxa e não entendia muitos costumes mágicos.

Hermione se virou para Harry. — Você possui um escravo?

— Não, eu não possuo um escravo. Tia Minnie sim. Minha família vive nos Estados Unidos. Elfos não são escravos lá. Meu tio tentou convencer ela a libertar Blinky, mas ela não quis ouvir.

Blinky agora parecia aterrorizado. — Você... sua família não vai querer Blinky se herdar a mansão McGonagall?

— Não como um escravo. - disse Harry. — Mas tenho certeza que meu pai não vai te jogar no meio da rua. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza que a Tia Minnie ainda vai viver por muitos anos.

— Si...Sim senhor. Blinky deve ir agora. - ele disse como se estivesse num transe. — De volta para a cozinha para buscar os pratos.

— A cozinha? - perguntou Hermione. — Você cozinhou a comida que nós comemos, não foi?

— Sim. Você não gostou?

— Estava maravilhosa. - então ela virou para Harry. — Você sabia que foi feita por trabalho escravo mas comeu a comida mesmo assim?

— Se eu me recusasse a comer, tudo o que eu conquistaria era morrer de fome. Eu estou aqui o verão todo.

— Ah, vejo o seu lado. Mas deve ter alguma coisa que podemos fazer.

— Espero que sim. Tia Minnie é boa para Blinky, mas existem alguns donos que punem seus elfos.

— P-punem. - ela disse com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Eu diria tortura. Eles ordenam seus elfos a fazer coisas como bater suas cabeças na parede e passar ferro quente nas mãos.

Os olhos de Hermione começaram a lacrimejar. — Passar ferro nas mãos?

— É horrível! Até Tia Minnie é contra isso. Graças a deus que não acontece com os elfos de Hogwarts.

— Espera. Hogwarts tem elfos domésticos.

— Provavelmente mais do que qualquer outro lugar na Europa. Você ouviu minha tia. "Agora eu vou mostrar..."

— "como as refeições são servidas em Hogwarts." - ela suspirou. — Agora não tenho certeza se eu...

— Por favor não mude de ideia. Pelo menos eles não são torturados lá. Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa sobre a escravidão dos elfos. Se você não for, não terá ninguém lá que concorda comigo.

Ela sorriu para seu primeiro amigo. — Talvez possamos fazer a diferença. E se formamos um clube e dar informação para os alunos. Talvez podemos chamar de, - ela pausou. — Fundo de Apoio a Liberação dos Elfos.

— Não, as pessoas nos chamariam de fale. Precisamos de algo bom. - ele pausou e sorriu. — Que tal 'Comunidade de Avanço pelo Respeito dos Elfos? C.A.R.E.

— Esse é perfeito. - Hermione disse.

— Talvez eu possa gastar um pouco da minha herança nisso. - ele disse sem pensar.

— Que herança? - ela perguntou

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu, uhn, não quero falar nisso.

— Ah, me desculpe. Não é da minha conta se você herdou de alguém.

— Tudo bem. Eu tenho algum dinheiro que devo poder usar para começar.

— Talvez possamos arranjar bottons e vendê-los para fazer mais dinheiro para nosso programa escrito pra você não precisar ficar patrocinando. Eu também vou falar com meus pais para ver se eles podem doar dinheiro. Nós definitivamente precisamos ficar em contato para preparar. Você tem que me apresentar para sua coruja.

— É. - ele caminhou até a coruja branca que estava empoleirada em seu quarto. — Hedwig, essa é minha amiga Hermione.

— Olá Hedwig. Você é adorável! - Hedwig piou concordando.

— Nós vamos pedir para você levar cartas entre nós esse verão. Tudo bem garota? - ela piou de novo. Harry acariciou sua cabeça e então disse: — É melhor nós voltarmos.

— Eu nunca esperaria do meu irmão, se esconder com uma garota em seu quarto em menos de uma hora depois de conhecê-la. - disse Brianna com um sorriso da porta. O rosto e Hermione ficou vermelho de vergonha enquanto o de Harry ficou rosa de raiva.

— Porquê que você está me seguindo, sua bisbilhoteira? Eu devia te enfeitiçar!

— Para sua informação, Tia Minnie me mandou procurar Hermione antes que a chave de portal saísse sem ela.

— Ah sim. - disse Hermione se recuperando. — Eu tenho que ir. Mas foi ótimo te conhecer! Me mande a coruja. - ela correu, deixando os irmãos a sós.

— Então... meu irmão arranjou uma namorada.

Ele corou. — Eu não! Ela é só minha amiga!

— E ela é uma garota.

— Mas não namorada.

— Você acha ela fofa? - a face dele estava completamente vermelha agora. — Ha Ha! Você acha sua namorada fofa! - ela virou e saiu, fechando a porta e assim garantindo que tivesse a última palavra.

...

As semanas passaram rapidamente, com Harry e Hermione trocando corujas pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Durante a primeira semana Hermione surpreendeu ele ao mandar uma foto dela que tinha sido tirada durante o ultimo ano escolar. Ele decidiu que era esperado dele mandar uma foto dele de volta. Infelizmente para ele, Brianna entrou no cômodo quando ele estava perguntando para seus pais por uma foto que pudesse mandar para Hermione. Se seu pai não tivesse tirado a varinha de fora de seu bolso Harry teria enfeitiçado ela. Foi quando Harry decidiu começar a carregar suas duas varinhas.

Logo ele conseguiu com que seus pais o levassem de volta ao Beco Diagonal (junto com Brianna) e depois de conversar com seus pais sobre o C.A.R.E, eles concordaram em deixar ele tirar dinheiro para mandar fazer cinquenta distintivos e algum material encontraram os Granger na sorveteria Fortesque logo depois da viagem até o banco e foram juntos até a loja que fazia os distintivos mágicos. Os Granger insistiram que eles pagariam metade do valor depois que Harry e Hermione tinham decidido em um design simples que usou somente um feitiço de colagem.

Eles também compraram livros que acreditaram que ajudaria ambos a criar material escrito e Mark notou um homem com cabelo loiro longo, roupas chiques, e uma bengala chique chutando um elfo doméstico, ele correu até uma loja próxima e comprou uma câmera mágica. Ele os achou novamente e conseguiu algumas fotos ótimas com zoom do elfo sendo chutado conforme ele e o homem faziam seu caminho até a Travessa do Tranco. Uma foto focou na aparência do elgo num pano de prato velho e cheio de machucados pelo corpo. Uma foto também incluiu a face do bruxo.

— Deve ser um membro respeitável da sociedade. - disse Mark cheio de nojo. — Enfim, eu acho que uma dessas fotos deve ser o suficiente para o seu material. Só tenha certeza de não mostrar a cara desse babaca ou ele provavelmente vai processar por alguma coisa assim por difamação da sua falta de caráter.

...

Harry finalmente conseguiu mostrar a biblioteca McGonagall no dia do seu aniversário, quando ela passou a maior parte do dia na mansão. Ela ficou maravilhada com o tamanho e com quantos livros não digitados tinha ali. Ela encontrou tomos sobre quase todos tópicos, incluindo um diário escrito a mão que descrevia a maneira que alguns bruxos começaram a assediar alguns elfos porque eles pequenos e pareciam de um jeito engraçado. Os elfos lutaram de volta depois que muitos tinham sido torturados até a morte. Apenas um dos bruxos sobreviveu (o que escreveu o diário), e ele contou uma história diferente para seus colegas bruxos, onde os elfos tinham atacado sem provocação. No final de uma guerra sangrenta, os elfos europeus foram forçados a assinar um contrato mágico com quase todos os bruxos puro-sangues e que seus descendentes serviriam os descendentes dos bruxos para sempre. Felizmente alguns elfos recusaram-se a assinar e logo viraram fugitivos, excluídos da sociedade e que um dia fugiram para a América quando esta foi descoberta. Tia Minnie empalideceu quando eles mostraram isso para ela pedindo que ela fizesse uma cópia para os dois.

Depois disso, eles tiveram uma festa onde Harry não tinha convidado ninguém com exceção dos Granger e sua própria família. Seu pai deu pra ele dois coldres de varinha que ele poderia prender a um cinto ou no braço ou na perna. Eles tinham sido enfeitiçados para para repelir feitiços de invocação e era invisíveis para todos menos o portador quando estavam presos apropriadamente. As varinhas não poderiam cair acidentalmente ou serem removidas à força por ninguém a não ser o portador. Se estivesse no pulso, o bruxo poderia dizer uma palavra magia para que ela fosse para sua mão (como se uma mola empurrasse a varinha para fora do coldre). Harry estava maravilhado que ele tinha uma maneira incrível de manter ambas varinhas com ele, uma em cada pulso. Ele praticou pegar sua varinha com as duas mãos quando ganhou. Felizmente cada coldre tinha seu próprio jogo de palavras mágicas. Harry escolheu "varinha velha" e "varinha nova". Porém, depois que as varinha começaram a pular no meio de conversas normais ele trocou para "Old Sparks" e "New Sparks".

Tia Minnie deu para ele uma mala de sete compartimentos (sem peso para não atrair a atenção de trouxas) de dez libras para que ele se organizasse melhor. Ela também deu pra ele uma mochila de livros sem peso de capacidade dupla que ela disse que veio junto com a mala de graça. Hermione queria muito um desses.

Os Granger deram para Harry um conjunto de papelaria mágico super chique completo com penas especiais, tinta e pergaminho.

...

Antes que ele percebesse, Harry estava na Estação King Cross e empurrava um carrinho através da Plataforma Nove Três-Quartos. Ele tinha conseguido manter Minerva completamente fora de sua cabeça pela primeira vez desde o dia anterior. Sua família logo se uniu a ele enquanto ele observava o trem embasbacado. Ele ainda tinha o modelo que sua tinha tinha dado para ele, mas tinha alguma coisa especial em ver o real.

— Oi Harry. - disse Hermione atrás dele. Ele virou e viu os Grangers, junto com outras famílias, incluindo um grupo bem grande de ruivos.

— Oi Hermione. - ele disse com um sorriso. — Nós deveríamos dizer tchau pra nossa família e achar um compartimento. - ela acenou e Harry caminhou até sua família, abraçando cada um, até Brianna. — Falo com vocês a noite pelo nosso espelho. - ele sussurrou para sua irmã antes de beijá-la na bochecha. Então ele olhou para os três. — Eu amo vocês.

— Nós te amamos também. - disse Cindy ao beijar sua bochecha uma última vez. — Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Juntos Harry McGonagall e Hermione Granger embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts.


	2. II - Pronto ou Não Hogwarts!

Conforme andavam pelo trem notaram que a maior parte dos compartimentos já estavam cheios. Pelas janelas nas portas viram um ruivos gêmeos olhando para o que parecia ser uma tarântula que um amigo negro estava segurando em uma caixa. Eles viram um compartimento que parecia estar cheio só de primeiranistas, incluindo um garoto segurando um sapo. Eles teriam entrado, exceto que só tinha espaço para uma pessoa.

ー Você pode ir aí se quiser Harry. - disse tristemente Hermione. ー Tenho certeza que vou encontrar algum lugar para sentar.

Harry continuou andando com ela. ー Hermione, eu disse que nós sentaríamos juntos e é isso que vamos fazer! - então ele sorriu para ela. ー Além disso, precisamos fazer alguns planejamentos do C.A.R.E.

ー Esse compartimento parece vazio; - a garota disse com um sorriso.

ー Isso é bom. Parece que é o último.

Sem hesitar, Harry abriu a porta e deixou Hermione entrar antes dele. Eles colocaram as coisas deles no espaço acima e sentaram juntos. ー Eu estava pensando. - disse Hermione. ー Que seria bom esperar uma ou duas semanas antes de começar a falar sobre o direito dos elfos domésticos. Desse jeito podemos conhecer as pessoas um pouco antes...

ー Antes de convencê-los que somos loucos. - ele disse com uma risadinha. ー Claro. No primeiro sábado depois das aulas começarem podemos colocar os fliers na sala comunal para começar com nossos colegas de casa.

Hermione ficou com um olhar preocupado. ー Isso assumindo que vamos ficar na mesma casa. Sei que sua tia é diretora da Grifinória. Você acha que é para onde vai?

Ele deu de ombros. ー Não sei. Eu gosto de pensar que sou corajoso o suficiente para a Grifinória, inteligente o suficiente para a Corvinal, leal o suficiente para a Lufa-Lufa e sorrateiro o suficiente para a Sonserina. Mas não quero ir para aquela casa!

ー Mas a Sonserina supostamente é para as pessoas ambiciosas e não sorrateiras.

ー É a cada das pessoas que vão passar por cima das outras para subir na escada do sucesso. De acordo com a Tia Minnie, nem todos são maus, mas é a casa preferida dos bruxos das trevas. Até os que não são maus colocam a ambição acima de tudo. Eles não tem só a ambição de ir para o lado negro. Tia Minnie também me avisou que o diretor da Sonserina completamente favorece sua casa, então tenha cuidado ao redor dele. Ele é o professor de poções, seu nome é Snape.

ー Você não quer dizer Professor Snape?

Harry sussurrou: ー Não diga para ninguém, mas minha tia disse que ele nem ensina, então não deve ser chamado de professor. Ela tem tentado demití-lo a anos, levando provas de que ele é um professor terrível mas Dumbledore não escuta ela.

Hermione pareceu chocada. ー Mas, mas, ela é a vice-diretora. Ele tem que escutar ela!

ー Aparentemente não. Só tenha certeza de não irritar o Snape.

ー Isso é o que meus irmãos dizem. - disse uma voz da porta. ー Sobre Snape, quer dizer. Escutei Fred e George falando sobre ele, ele te dá uma detenção por não usar as vestes da Sonserina, não importa de qual cas você é. A propósito, eu sou Ron. Ron Weasley.

ー Harry McGonagall. - ele esticou o braço a chacoalhou a mão de Ron.

ー Hermione Granger. - ela disse, também balançando a mão de Ron.

ー Vocês se importam se eu sentar aqui? Os outros estão todos cheios.

ー Tudo bem. - disse Harry, então Harry se sentou do outro lado.

ー A propósito, esse é Rabicho. - ele disse, indicando o rato que estava na gaiola que ele carregava.

ー Essa é Hedwig. - disse Harry, apontando a coruja branca que estava no assento ao lado de Ron.

ー Então, vocês são amigos ou só não tinham mais escolha de onde sentar?

ー Somos amigos. - disse Harry, fazendo Hermione sorrir. ー Nós nos conhecemos na orientação dos nascidos trouxas.

ー Então vocês dois são nascidos trouxas. - perguntou Ron de maneira indiferente.

Hermione concordou enquanto Harry falava: ー Tecnicamente meu pai é um aborto e minha mãe é trouxa. Eu sou originalmente de Londres mas me mudei para os Estados Unidos quando era bem pequeno. Minha irmãzinha também é bruxa. Ela vem para Hogwarts em alguns anos.

ー Eu tenho uma irmã menor. Mas parece uma grande distância para escola, mesmo se você é daqui. - disse Ron.

ー Minha tia é uma das professoras aqui. A magoaria se nós não viéssemos para cá.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram. ー McGonagall? Ela é sua tia?

ー Tecnicamente minha tia avó, mas sim.

ー Uau. - Ron então se virou para Hermione. ー Bem, nascidos trouxa não tem mais problemas em aprender magia do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mesmo assim ninguém pode fazer magia fora de Hogwarts.

ー Na verdade. - disse Harry com um sorriso. ー É diferente nos Estados Unidos. Não tem restrição de idade, só segredo. Você pode fazer quanta magia quiser contanto que não seja na frente de trouxas que não saibam de nós.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram novamente. ー Irado.

Hermione disse: ー Harry foi para a escola mágica desde que ele tinha cinco e provavelmente já sabe todos os feitiços do primeiro ano. Nós vamos estudar bastante juntos esse ano. Você quer se unir a nós?

A face de Ron ficou rosa e ele olhou para baixo. Ele não queria passar todo o tempo dele em Hogwars estudando. Ele estava esperando que Fred e George deixassem ele participar de suas pegadinhas. ー Er... Eu provavelmente estarei muito... ocupado.

ー Sem problemas. - disse Harry tranquilamente.

ー Harry. - disse Hermione. ー Porquê não praticamos magia agora? Tenho certeza que o ministério não liga para o que fazemos no trem.

Harry sorriu enquanto Ron empalideceu. ー Claro. Eu vou primeiro. - disse Harry antes de sussurrar: ー New Sparks. - fazendo com que sua varinha saísse do coldre de pulso invisível diretamente para sua mão.

ー Uau. - disse Ron com os olhos bem abertos. ー Você conjurou isso do ar!

ー Claro que ele não conjurou, bobinho. - disse Hermione em um tom condescendente. ー Ele recebeu um coldre de varinha invisível de aniversário mês passado. - ela deliberadamente deixou a outra, já que imaginou que seu amigo talvez quisesse deixar como segredo.

ー Mesmo assim é irado. - disse Ron.

ー Obrigado. - disse Harry, então apontou sua varinha para a gaiola de Rabicho e disse: ー Wingardium Leviosa. - fazendo com que a gaiola subisse enquanto que o rato, aparentemente com medo de altura, começou a correr loucamente pela gaiola enquanto guinchava.

ー Coloca ele para baixo! - disse Ron em pânico. ー Não pode ver que ele está assustado?

ー Desculpa. - disse Harry ao abaixar a gaiola.

Hermione tirou sua varinha, junto com uma caixa de fósforos. ー Eu li sobre esse feitiço no 'Guia Iniciante para Transfiguração'. Um dos primeiros feitiços é transformar um fósforo em agulha. - então ela tirou um fósforo e colocou no assento. Depois de sua primeira tentativa, o fósforo estava prata e pontudo mas ainda era claramente um fósforo. Ela abaixou sua cabeça envergonhada.

Harry, que tinha aprendido esse feitiço no ano anterior, disse: ー Hermione, eu acho que você não moveu sua mão do jeito certo. Deixa eu te mostrar. - então ele mostrou o movimento com sua varinha, e ela tentou de novo. Dessa vez transformando em agulha.

Hermione deu um largo sorriso para ele, brigando com o impulso de abraçá-lo. ー Obrigada Harry!

ー Não foi nada. Você só não tinha visto uma demonstração. É difícil descrever movimentos de varinha num livro. Eles deveriam fazer um video disso.

ー Isso seria extremamente útil.

ー Um o que? - perguntou Ron.

ー É um dispositivo trouxa que mostra figuras se movendo. - disse Harry. ー Meio que parecido com uma fotografia magia.

ー Ah. - a face de Ron ficou roxa ao realizar que eles estavam olhando para ele com expectativa. Ele buscou no fundo de seu cérebro por algum feitiço para mostrar, mas só conseguiu pensar em um. ー Meu irmão George me disse uma que deve deixar Rabicho amarelo. - então ele puxou sua varinha de aparência velha.

ー Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, torne amarelo esse rato burro! - ele balançou sua varinha mas nada aconteceu, Rabicho continuou cinza.

ー Tem certeza que é um feitiço de verdade? - perguntou Hermione. ー Não é muito bom, é?

ー Deve ter sido uma das piadas estúpidas dele. - Ron murmurou.

Naquele instante o carrinho de comidas parou no compartimento deles. ー Vocês querem alguma coisa?

Harry sorriu. ー Claro, vou querer três sapos de chocolate e um pouco de Chicles de Baba e Bola. Você quer alguma coisa Hermione?

Ela sorriu. ー Meus pais não aprovariam, mas eu gostaria de experimentar algumas varinhas de alcaçuz.

ー E você Ron?

ー Eu tenho sanduíches. - ele murmurou miseravelmente.

ー Tem certeza que não quer nada?

ー Bem, eu não ligaria em ter alguns sapos de chocolate e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de diversos sabores.

Harry olhou surpreso para Ron. ー Se é isso que você quer, mas honestamente! Eu odeio esses feijões! Nunca se sabe qual o sabor dessas coisas nojentas. Um marrom pode ter sabor de chocolate ou pode ter sabor de estrume! Porquê Bertie Bott acha que pessoas vão querer feijões com sabor de vômito nunca vou saber.

ー Isso é nojento! - disse Hermione com um olhar de asco. ー Pelo menos com os doces trouxas você sabe o que está comprando.

ー Ta bom, eu vou querer chiclete ao invés dos feijões. - disse Ron.

Depois que Harry pagou por tudo ele fechou a janela dizendo: ー Eu conheci um bruxo em uma das minhas aulas na América que comprou um sapo que pulou pela janela, desde então ele é meio paranoico com isso.

Depois que eles tinham comido o doce deles, Harry e Ron olharam para o os cartões dos sapos de chocolate. Harry tirou um de Dumbledore e leu a informação alto. Antes que ele pudesse olhar os outros teve uma batida na porta. Um garoto de rosto redondo parecia a beira das lágrimas. Harry magicalmente abriu a porta e o garoto entrou. ー Vocês não viram um sapo por aí, viram?

ー Seu animal de estimação fugiu? - Harry perguntou e o garoto assentiu. ー Qual é o nome dele?

ー Trevor. - disse o garoto.

Harry apontou sua varinha para a porta. — Accio Trevor!

As três crianças com ele no compartimento observaram em surpresa conforme o sapo voou direto nas mãos de Harry. — Você deveria arranjar uma gaiola para ele.

— Sim. Muito obrigado. A propósito, eu sou Neville, Neville Longbottom.

Harry cumprimentou Harry e lembrou parte da história da Guerra de Voldemort. — Você é parente de Frank e Alice Longbottom?

Neville olhou para o chão e se mexeu desconfortavelmente. — Er, sim. Eles são meus pais.

Harry percebeu que Neville estava desconfortável com esse tópico. — Eles são heróis famosos até nos Estados Unidos por desafiar Voldemort. - todos estremeceram. — Foi mal, nos Estados Unidos nós não temos medo de nomes. Quer dizer, se ele aparecesse eu ficaria com medo, mas a única coisa assustadora num nome é tentar soletrá-lo. Muitas pessoas soletraram com um I ao invés de E numa prova na escola.

—Vo..Você aprendeu sobre isso na escola?

— Harry tem ido para uma escola bruxa americana desde que tinha cinco anos. - disse orgulhosamente Hermione.

— Porquê você não senta aqui e eu te conto mais. - disse Harry, grato que eles tinham saído do tópico relacionado aos pais de Neville. Certamente ele não queria ser a pessoa a contar para todo mundo sobre a condição deles, especialmente já que Neville não queria falar sobre.

Neville ainda parecia um pouco nervoso por achar que Harry ainda falaria sobre seus pais, e ficou visivelmente mais aliviado quando ele quase não os mencionou enquanto descrevia o que ele considerava como batalhas importantes que tinha aprendido na escola. Foi durante essa conversa que Ron disse: — Vocês ouviram sobre o Gringotes?

— Sim. - disse nervosamente Neville. — O Pro..Profeta Diário disse que algum bruxo das trevas invadiu um cofre que já tinha sido esvaziado. Fo...Foi no dia depois do meu aniversário.

Neville e Ron começaram a explicar tudo o que estava no jornal sobre a invasão e sobre como os goblins insistiam que nada tinha sido roubado enquanto Harry e Hermione escutavam com atenção. — Mas se o cofre não tivesse sido esvaziado antes, alguma coisa teria sido roubada. - disse Hermione.

— Exatamente - disse Harry. — Os goblins estão tentando fingir que suas medidas de segurança impediram o roubo, mas não foi assim. Espero que eles criem uma maneira disso não acontecer novamente. Eu odiaria pensar que alguém pode roubar meu cofre.

...

Não demorou muito e o trem chegou a Hogsmeade e os alunos foram instruídos a deixar suas bagagens e desembarcar. Logo após descerem do trem Harry e Hermione ouviram uma voz familiar falando: — Primeiro ano! - e eles encontraram Hagrid. Sabiam da orientação que Harry levava os primeiranistas para o castelo em barcos. Harry e Hermione dividiram um barco com Neville e Ron. Todos os alunos, incluindo Harry, encararam o castelo maravilhados assim que colocaram os olhos nele. Depois que chegaram no destino, subiram escadas de pedra e se reuniram na frente de uma porta gigante de carvalho.

— Todo mundo aqui? - perguntou Hagrid antes de erguer um punho gigante e bater três vezes na porta do castelo.

A porta se abriu de uma vez. Uma bruxa alta, de cabelos pretos com vestes verde-esmeralda estava ali. Tinha um rosto bem sério. Harry deu um grande sorriso e disse: — Oi Tia Minnie. - causando algumas risadinhas dos outros alunos enquanto as orelhas da professora ficaram rosas. Ela olhou para o garoto loiro com uma expressão irritada, embora Harry podia ver um fantasma de sorriso em seu rosto. — Harry, o que eu te disse esta manhã?

— Me desculpe, Professora McGonagall. - ele disse com uma expressão séria, apesar do fato de que queria muito rir.

— Tudo bem Sr. McGonagall. Só não deixe isso se repetir. - então ela olhou para os outros alunos. — Se vocês me seguirem, os levarei até o Grande Salão onde teremos a Cerimônia de Seleção.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, ele pode ouvir alguns alunos sussurrando 'Tia Minnie' enquanto riam baixo. Um garoto que tinha um cabelo loiro bem claro (o de Harry era um loiro mais escuro) caminhou até Harry com um minion de cada lado.

— Então você é o sobrinho da McGonagall. Eu acredito que ela te chamou de Harry. Ser bem conectado na escola é muito importante. O diretor da Sonserina é meu padrinho. Meu nome é Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

— Sério? - disse Harry, tentando imaginar que tipo de pais que teriam aquele homem horrível como padrinho do filho, e que tipo de criança teria orgulho disso. Por alguma razão essa criança o lembrou do homem que seu pai tinha fotografado abusando de um elfo-doméstico. — Snape é seu padrinho?

— Sim. Você já ouviu dele?

— Já. - disse Harry simplesmente com uma expressão neutra enquanto Hermione escutava a conversa.

— Bom. Se associar com o tipo certo de pessoas pode ser benéfico. Eu posso te ajudar nisso. Minha família, como uma das mais antigas puro-sangue da Europa, tem todo o tipo de conexões. O mais importante que você precisa saber é evitar andar com o tipo errado. Eu posso te ajudar com isso. - disse Draco ao estender sua mão para Harry, esperando que ele o cumprimentasse.

Harry encarou Draco, imaginando como ele tinha a coragem de se gabar da pureza de seu sangue, alguma coisa que ele não tinha controle nenhum. — Eu acho que posso definir o tipo errado sozinho. Obrigado. - Harry então deu as costas e foi para a frente da fila, seguido de perto por Hermione. Ron e Neville tinham ficado no final da fila para evitar Malfoy porque ambos tinham escutado ele.

Um tempo depois e eles estavam esperando para serem selecionados. A maioria das crianças estava nervosa sobre como seria, mas tia Minnie tinha dito para ele o que aconteceria de verdade e o tinha feito jurar segredo. Quando ele viu quão nervosa Hermione estava, ele sussurrou para ela: — Tia Minnie me disse para não contar para ninguém o que acontece, mas não é um teste que você precise se preocupar. Você não precisar saber de nada para ser escolhida, eu prometo. Embora, se isso fosse uma prova você teria a melhor nota.

Ela corou e sussurrou de volta: — Obrigada, mas eu não sou tão inteligente. Eu só...

— Ser inteligente não é um coisa do qual você deveria se envergonhar. Você sabia que existe uma casa que é totalmente dedicada a ser inteligente?

Naquele instante eles foram conduzidos para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts para serem sorteados. Quando todos entraram Harry olhou para o teto, que estava exibindo estrelas. Hermione disse: — Não é o céu de verdade. Só está encantado para parecer assim. Eu li sobre isso em...

— Hogwarts, uma História. - disse Harry, sorrindo.

Hermione ficou vermelha. — É um livro ótimo, não é?

— Absolutamente, mas eu direi que não mudou muito para a última edição.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Que edição você leu primeiro?

— A edição de 1980. Tia Minnie deu para os meus pais antes de nos mudarmos para os Estados Unidos. Eu fiz meu pai ler para mim quando eu aprendi que era mágico.

Minerva colocou um chapéu em um banquinho de três pernas.

Depois que o chapéu cantou sua música, "Abbot, Hannah" foi a primeira pessoa que Minerva chamou para o chapéu seletor.

Depois de um pequeno momento de pausa o chapéu gritou: — LUFA-LUFA!

Criança depois de criança foi chamada em ordem alfabética até que finalmente: — Granger, Hermione. - foi chamada. A pequena garota de cabelos espessos caminhou timidamente até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu.

Harry também observou nervosamente, esperando que ele e sua melhor amiga acabassem na mesma casa. Finalmente o chapéu gritou: — CORVINAL! - então ela tirou o chapéu e se juntou as pessoas da mesa que estavam lhe aplaudindo mas sem perder o olhar preocupado.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver que Neville Longbottom se tornou um Grifinório, ele parecia mais um lufano para ele. Embora Harry não tenha ficado surpreso quando Draco Malfoy foi sorteado na Sonserina. Ele balançou sua cabeça quando Draco desfilou arrogantemente para a mesa dele como se fosse uma honra ser selecionado para uma casa que prefere ambição sobre lealdade, inteligência e coragem.

— McGonagall, Harry. - sua tia lhe chamou, logo depois sussurros se espalharam pelas quatro mesas.

Harry ouviu pessoas dizerem: "Ele é parente dela?" "Aposto que ele é um Grifino." e "Ele não parece com ela." assim como outras coisas similares enquanto ele caminhava na direção do chapéu. Ele podia ver sua Tia Minnie parecendo frustrada com todo o sussurrar tanto quanto ele.

— Vamos ver. - disse o chapéu seletor. — Quem nós temos aqui? Harry... Espera um momento, eu ouvi distintamente o nome McGonagall. Bem espertinho em mudar seu nome, hmm?

— Por favor não conte para ninguém.

— Okay, okay. Eu nunca revelo o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas. Eu posso ver que também não foi você que fez isso. Eu não sinto nenhuma vontade real de se provar e parece que você não tem problemas de alto estima. Eu posso ver que você tem bastante coragem e a lealdade que você tem com sua família é admirável. Não tem uma inteligência ruim também, mas onde te colocar?

— Corvinal, por favor? - Harry pediu silenciosamente para o chapéu. — É para onde você sorteou minha amiga Hermione.

— Você tem certeza? Você também se daria bem na Grifinória.

Harry sorriu. — Eu sei, e tenho certeza que é onde minha Tia Minnie me quer, mas eu realmente preferiria estar com minha melhor amiga.

— Muito bem. - disse o chapéu. E então gritou: — CORVINAL!

Harry tirou feliz o chapéu e viu o leve olhar de decepção no rosto de sua tia. Enquanto ele andava para sua mesa viu que a maioria dos alunos que não estavam em sua casa já estavam observando a próxima criança indo em direção ao chapéu. Ele sentou ao lado de uma Hermione extremamente feliz, que disse: — Eu estava tão preocupada que nós não continuaríamos amigos depois que fui sorteada aqui. Eu espero que você não esteja desapontado, nem sua tia. - ela falou um pouco rápido e Harry achou isso divertido.

— Tá tudo bem. Eu posso amar muito minha tia mas eu acho que é melhor se ela não for a diretora da minha casa. As pessoas sempre culpariam o favoritismo por qualquer coisa que eu conquistasse e se eu me metesse em confusão e alguém não achasse a punição suficiente eles diriam a mesma coisa. Além disso, só porque eu estou na Corvinal não quer dizer que eu não possa falar com ela.

Enquanto eles conversavam os outro primeiranista eram sorteados. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver um par de gêmeas: Padma e Parvati Patil serem separadas respectivamente em Corvinal e Grifinória. — Olha só. - disse Harry quando isso aconteceu. — Elas não vão parar de serem irmãs só porque foram parar em casas diferentes, ou vão?

Hermione chamou a atenção de Padma para que ela fosse sentar com eles. — Oi Padma Patil. - ela disse. — Eu sou Hermione Granger e esse é Harry McGonagall.

—Olá. É bom te conhecer. - disse a garota.

Harry disse: — É bom te conhecer também. Eu acho que você é a gêmea inteligente, hmm.

A garota corou e por alguma razão Hermione pareceu um pouco irritada. — Eu, eu acho. Ela é mais interessada em coisas como moda do que na educação dela, mas ela ainda é inteligente. Ela é mais popular. É verdade que você é parente da diretora da Grifinória?

Depois que Harry assentiu eles voltaram a prestar atenção na seleção. Depois que Ronald Weasley virou um grifinório e Blaise Zabini virou um sonserino, Alvo Dumbledore se levantou e disse algumas palavras (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!) e então o banquete começou.

Harry conheceu algum dos outros corvinais, incluindo outro garoto chamado Terry Boot enquanto eles comiam o jantar magnífico que os elfos domésticos tinham preparado. Harry pensou em falar com sua tia quando tivesse acabado de comer, mas não tinha certeza se seria apropriado ou não. Ele não queria envergonhá-la em frente a seus colegas de trabalho. Ele tentaria achar onde era o escritório dela no dia seguinte. Por estar perdido em pensamentos ele se assustou com a entrada da Dama Cinzenta, a fantasma residente da Corvinal. Ela não falava muito mas parecia muito esperta e gentil ao dar as boas vindas para os alunos novos.

Quando Harry acabou de comer, olhou para a mesa dos professore e viu sua tia conversando animadamente com um homem extremamente baixo. Ele se virou para o estudante mais velho que estava por perto, que era uma garota bonita com cabelo longo e encaracolado, que também usava um distintivo de monitora. — Com licença. - ele disse, chamando sua atenção.

— Sim, er, Harry McGonagall certo?

Harry sorriu. — Sim. Eu estava me perguntando quem é esse homem baixinho que está conversando com a Professora McGonagall.

—Esse é o Professor Flitwick, professor de Feitiços e diretor da nossa casa. Então você é parente da Professora McGonagall?

— Sim, ela é minha tia avó.

Penelope sorriu. — Ela provavelmente está falando com ele sobre você então. A proposito, eu sou Penelope Clearwater mas quase todo mundo me chama de Penny. Sou a monitora que vai levar todos vocês para o dormitório depois do banquete.

— É bom te conhecer Penny.

Naquele instante Harry sentiu uma dor lancinante em sua testa. Ele imediatamente colocou sua mão direita no local que doeu. Ele notou que um homem que não poderia ser ninguém menos que o Professor Snape (baseado em sua aparência) tinha acabado de notá-lo. Ao lado dele estava um homem usando um turbante estranho que estava de costas para ele.

No momento seguinte ele sentiu um ataque mental e imediatamente empurrou o babaca oleoso para fora de sua cabeça com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. O professor de poções, pego completamente fora de guarda, caiu de costas no chão e chamou a atenção de sua tia Minnie. Ela olhou de Snape para seu sobrinho e formou a pergunta 'oclumência?' com sua boca, para o qual ele confirmou. Ele viu a expressão dela mudar de preocupada para fúria completa quando ela se virou para o professor que estava sendo ajudado pelo homem de turbante.

— O que foi? - perguntou Hermione, Penny e Padma juntas com expressões preocupadas.

— Snape. - disse Harry entredentes. — Ele tentou ler minha mente! Tia Minnie, quero dizer, a professora McGonagall me avisou que ele iria. Ele certamente não perdeu tempo!

Hermione assentiu em concordância enquanto as outras duas encaram ele confusas. As sobrancelhas de Penny se franziram um pouco enquanto ela parecia estar pensando bastante. — Legilimência? - ela perguntou finalmente.

— Exatamente. - disse Harry. Então eles explicaram para os outros que tinham notado a dor de cabeça momentânea de Harry. Muitos acharam divertido com Harry sendo a causa da queda de Snape. Eles viram rapidamente Dumbledore guiar uma Minerva raivosa e Severus em um pequeno cômodo conectado ao hall. Por meio segundo gritos puderam ser ouvidos do grande salão até que alguém aparentemente colocou um feitiço silenciador. Harry riu. — Eu quase me sinto mal por Snape.

Aquilo deveria ser ilegal. - disse Penelope. — É uma invasão de privacidade.

— Tia... Professora McGonagall reclamou diversas vezes para o Dumbledore, mas ele não faz nada. E é por isso que ela insistiu que tanto eu quanto minha irmãzinha aprendêssemos oclumência antes de vir para cá.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry começou a rir alto quando Snape saiu da salinha com uma marca de mão vermelha marcada no lado de seu rosto, evidência que tinha sido estapeado pela Tia Minnie. Ambos pareciam furiosos e Dumbledore, que foi o último a sair, parecia bem cansado. Ele caminhou até o podio de maneira cansada. Ele rapidamente deu alguns avisos de começo de ano, incluindo para evitar o corredor do terceiro andar. — Hora de dormir! Para a cama.

— Todos os primeiranistas, me sigam para sua casa longe de casa pelos próximos sete anos — a Torre da Corvinal. - ela obviamente sentia muito orgulhoso sobre a torre e levou eles para a direção oeste do castelo e por diversos lances de escada.

— Porque as escadas se movem? - perguntou Harry.

— Mágica. - disse Penny como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Eu sei que é mágica, mas qual é o sentido em ter escadas se movendo aleatoriamente. Não é muito útil e pode fazer você se atrasar para a aula ou até mesmo fazer você se perder. Quero dizer, seria uma coisa se você pudesse ficar na beira da escada e dizer para onde você quer ir mas isso é idiota.

Penelope, assim como todo mundo, ficou parada ali por alguns instantes pensando no que ele tinha dito. — Você está certo Harry. É idiota, mas é a maneira que existe. - finalmente disse Penelope.

— Talvez nós possamos achar um jeito de mudar isso enquanto estivermos aqui. - sussurrou Hermione no ouvido de Harry, fazendo com que ele desse um sorriso de canto.

— Isso nos colocaria numa edição mais atualizada de 'Hogwarts, uma História. - Hermione riu com ele ao pensar nisso, mas ele sabia que ela adoraria ser mencionada naquele livro.

Finalmente eles alcançaram seu destino, estavam encarando uma pintura em tamanho real de um homem de cabelo branco extremamente bagunçado e uma barba grossa, usando óculos e robes azuis de bruxo. Ele sorriu para ele: — Oi pessoal. Meu nome é Al. Qual é a senha?

— Relatividade. - disse Penelope. Depois que a porta abriu ela sussurrou: — Qualquer coisa que isso signifique.

Harry olhou seu arredor para ver uma sala comunal grande decorada nas cores da Corvinal. O tapete era da cor bronze enquanto as paredes eram pintadas de azul claro. As cadeiras acolchoadas e sofás eram azuis enquanto as mesas eram de madeira. Diversos gênios estavam sentados lendo em suas pinturas. O quadro de anúncios tinha tinha algumas coisas pregadas nele, incluindo o para a seletiva de quadribol aberta para os segundanistas e acima. Mostraram para eles duas escadas do outro lado do cômodo que iam para baixo, a da direita levava para o dormitório masculino e o da esquerda levava para o dormitório feminino.

Antes de ir para seu dormitório Harry agradeceu Penny e deu boa noite para Hermione. Ele notou que as portas à sua direita tinham diferentes números, a primeira porta era para os alunos do sétimo ano e eles foram para lá. Do outro lado do dormitório dos alunos do quarto ano estava um banheiro bem grande. Quando ele finalmente alcançou o seu, abriu a porta para ver um cômodo com quatro camas largas de dossel que tinham cortinas e cobertores azuis.

Ele rapidamente identificou sua mala (era a única com múltiplos compartimentos) ao lado de uma das camas e tirou um pijama. Depois que ele se trocou, puxou um livro de poções avançadas para dar uma revisada. Ele tinha a sensação de que Snape faria sua vida difícil na sala de aula. Ele não tinha certeza de quando isso seria já que o calendário de aulas só seria entregue na manhã seguinte mas ele sabia que queria estar pronto. Enquanto ele lia, seus colegas de dormitório: Terry Boot, Michael Corner e Anthony Goldstein apareceram e também se prepararam para dormir.

— Pra que que você já está estudando? - perguntou Terry. — Eu sei que somos Corvinais mas ainda não temos lição de casa.

— Eu acho que Snape vai tentar alguma coisa na aula de poções e eu quero estar pronto. A Ti... Professora McGonagall me avisou sobre ele, e ele já está com raiva de mim.

— Então ela é sua tia? - perguntou Michael.

— Tecnicamente ela é a tia do meu pai, mas sim.

— Porque que o Snape já está com raiva de você? - perguntou Anthony.

— Ele tentou ler minha mente durante o banquete e eu derrubei ele da cadeira.

— Snape é aquele cara? - perguntou Michael. — Como aquilo aconteceu?

Depois que Harry explicou sobre a leitura de mentes e sua defesa os outros estavam maravilhados. — Uau. - disse Terry.

— Minha tia não queria aquele nojento passando pela minha cabeça, então ela insistiu que eu aprendesse antes de vir para cá. - ele suspirou. — Mas eu acho que preciso praticar. Eu não creio que ele vai admitir uma derrota tão facilmente.

...

Depois que os companheiros de quarto de Harry foram dormir ele puxou seu espelho de comunicação para fora da mala e escapou para a sala comunal. — Brianna.

Trinta segundos depois a face sorridente dela apareceu. — Oi Harry. Nós viajamos pelo floo internacional então já estamos em casa. Minhas aulas começam amanhã. Como foi a viagem de trem? Para qual casa você foi selecionado? Já beijou Hermione?

Harry corou mas sibilou de volta: — Eu não vou beijar a Hermione e se você disser isso de novo eu vou te esganar.

— Tá. - ela disse com um sorriso maroto. — A negação é o primeiro estágio. Você foi para a Grifinória?

— Na verdade eu estou na Sonserina.

— O que? - sua irmã pareceu aterrorizada. — Como?

— Tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi mentir para minha irmã.

— Idiota! Qual é, que casa que você está?

— Corvinal.

— A Hermione também está nela?

— Sim. E o Snape tentou ler minha mente durante o jantar.

Ela pareceu preocupada. — Sério? O que aconteceu?

Ele contou sobre o Snape caindo de sua cadeira e sobre a Tia Minnie estapeando ele. Ela estava chorando de tanto rir na hora em que foi chamada para jantar.

— Jantar? - perguntou Harry, confuso por um instante. — Ah sim, a diferença de hora. Duh.

— Sim irmãozão. E eu achei que você ia ser um corvino inteligente. Agora eu tenho que ir, até mais!

— Até depois. Diz oi para todo mundo.

...

Na manhã seguinte ele encontrou Hermione na sala comunal conversando com algumas garotas. Padma estava lá, assim como as outras garotas do seu ano: Mandy Brocklehurst e Lisa Turpin. Uma segundanista asiática bonitinha chamada Cho Chang estava falando para elas o que esperar do primeiro ano.

Hermione e Harry se sentaram com Padma e Anthony para o café da manhã e depois que Flitwick deu o calendário deles Harry olhou para todos em horror. Hermione vendo a reação de seu amigo também verificou suas aulas. — Oh deus, nós temos duas horas de poções com os lufanos logo depois do café da manhã.

A refeição se tornou mais solene depois disso, semelhante quando um prisioneiro no corredor da morte sabe que é sua última refeição. Os primeiranistas da Corvinal fizeram o caminho para as masmorras lentamente, sabendo exatamente o que esperar.

...

Harry prestou atenção desde o começo da aula, tomando notas conforme Snape falava sobre engarrafar a fama e fabricar a glória até que finalmente o professor gritou: — McGonagall! - a cabeça de Harry se ergueu ao mesmo tempo em que ele reforçou seus escudos de Oclumência. — O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna? - Harry tentou não sorrir. — A poção do Morto-Vivo senhor. - ele sabia que aquela era uma poção de nível N.I.E.M, então ele estava contente por ter lido sobre elas na noite anterior.

Snape pareceu irritado. — Onde você olharia se eu te pedisse para me encontrar um bezoar?

Harry notou que a mão de Hermione estava erguida enquanto ele respondeu: — No estômago de um bode, embora devem ter alguns em seu armário no caso de alguém se envenenar aqui. - diversas risadinhas puderam ser ouvidas depois do comentário e as orelhas de Snape ficaram vermelhas.

— Cinco pontos da Corvinal por sua ousadia McGonagall! Qual é a diferença entre monkshood e wolfsbane?

— Nenhuma senhor. - Harry disse de maneira fria, sabendo muito bem que deveria ter ganho pelo menos vinte pontos para sua casa até agora. — Também podem ser encontrados sob o nome aconito.

O rosto de Snape estava vermelho e ele se virou para os outros alunos. — BEM, e porque vocês não estão copiando isso?

Enquanto os outros anotavam essas questões Snape tentou pegar Harry de guarda baixa e atacou sua mente novamente. Harry sentiu o ataque mais agressivo mas ainda assim conseguiu evitar, fazendo com que o bully vacilasse por um instante até que ele disse: — Mais cinco pontos da Corvinal porque aparentemente o Sr. McGonagall acha que não precisa fazer anotações.

Hermione que estava ficando com mais raiva a cada momento assistindo a cena não conseguiu evitar e disse: — Porque ele deveria anotar quando foi ele que respondeu as perguntas?

— Dez pontos da Corvinal, senhorita... Granger eu acredito. - ela assentiu com uma expressão brava. — Por falar fora da sua vez.

...

Cada aluno, tanto corvinos quanto lufanos estavam cheio de raiva quando saíram da sala de aula. Algum dos lufanos foram até Harry e disseram que Snape deveria ter dado 50 pontos para ele. Eles tinham algum tempo livre antes do almoço, então Harry disse para Hermione: — Eu vou falar com minha tia! Isso é ridículo!

— Posso ir com você? - perguntou Hermione. — Como uma testemunha de como Snape estava se comportando.

Harry sorriu para o fato de que ela não usou o termo professor para se aplicar a aquele idiota. — Se você quiser.

...

Logo eles se viram na frente da sala de Transfiguração no mesmo instante em que uma turma estava saindo de lá. Harry entrou e disse: — Professora McGonagall, podemos falar com você no seu escritório?

— Você sempre é bem vindo Harry. Olá Hermione.

...

Depois de entrarem no escritório dela Harry disse: — Primeiro, eu quero ter certeza que você está bem comigo sendo um corvino.

Ela colocou sua mão no cabelo loiro de Harry. — É claro que estou. Eu tinha esperado que você fosse para a Grifinória mas a Corvinal também é uma casa honrada.

— Bem. Agora, eu quero saber o que aconteceu noite passada além de você estapear o Snape?

Ela deu uma risadinha. — Nada mais do gritos que caíram em ouvidos surdos eu temo. - então ela pausou. — Deixa pra lá. Eu sei que você veio direto de poções. Como foi?

— Terrível! Aquele "professor" atacou o Harry a partir do início da aula. Ele passou questões difíceis de poções no nível N.I.E.M, mas Harry acertou todas. - Minerva sorriu orgulhosa. — ... mas mesmo assim ele tirou pontos dele mesmo assim. E então... - Hermione continuou a falar até que Minerva se levantou e abriu um armário para revelar algo que Harry não tinha visto antes.

— Essa é minha penseira. Eu a comprei nove anos atrás enquanto coletava evidências contra Snape. O diretor, é claro, ignorou completamente mas eu ainda faço uso desse equipamento. Harry eu quero que segure minha varinha contra sua cabeça, então lembre exatamente o que aconteceu na aula hoje.

Assim que ela extraiu a memória chamou um elfo para o escritório com o almoço enquanto eles assistiam como a aula tinha sido. Minerva deu pontos para os corvinos e lufanos que responderam corretamente as perguntas e também devolveu todos os pontos que foram tirados injustamente.

— Já que o diretor não fará nada para parar o claro desrespeito de Snape pelas políticas da escola eu irei. Ele não deveria ter autorização para dar ou tirar pontos! Só não diga isso para ninguém.

— Obrigado Tia Minnie, quero dizer... Professora McGonagall.

— De nada. Eu vou adicionar sua memória com as minhas outras evidências. Eu levaria isso para a mesa de conselheiros mas Lucius Malfoy controla e ele apoiaria Snape e ameaçaria qualquer um que não concordasse com ele.

Nós conhecemos o filho dele. - disse Harry.

...

Conforme as semanas se passaram Harry e Hermione estava no topo de todas as aulas que participavam, impressionando Flitwick e Sprout. Harry tinha dificuldades em ficar acordado durante as aulas de História da Magia durante a leitura então ele o colocava no mudo e lia o capítulo da aula ao invés de ouvir.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas teria sido divertido, interessante e ótimo se não fosse por um fator: o professor. Professor Quirrel, com sua sala de aula fedendo a alho e seu medo relacionado a qualquer tópico que ele se referia. Seu gaguejar não ajudava ou o cheiro forte que emanava de seu turbante.

...

Harry estava animado de ter sua primeira aula de Transfiguração com a tia Minnie. Ele não sabia que ela era um animago, então ficou tão surpreso quanto todo mundo quando ela virou um gato. Ela começou imediatamente sua leitura.

— Transfiguração é uma das aulas mais complexas e perigosas que vocês vão aprender em Hogwarts. Qualquer um que brinque nas minhas aulas vai sair e não voltar mais. Vocês foram avisados.

Harry nunca tinha visto ela mais séria do que quando estava ensinando. Ele sabia que nem ele conseguiria escapar de nada na aula dela. Ele estava grato do olhar orgulhoso que ela tinha quando ele transformou seu fósforo em agulho poucos instantes depois de Hermione. Ela deu cinco pontos para cada um e um sorriso. Nenhuma outra pessoa foi capaz de fazer nada com seu fósforo.

No caminho da saída ele ouviu alguns sonserinos, com quem eles dividiram a aula, murmurando algo sobre "mascotes da professora" até que Draco, Crabble e Goyle foram de verdade até eles. — Aposto que a Tia Minnie te mostrou como fazer isso logo antes da aula começar. - disse Draco.

— Na verdade. - disse Hermione. — Harry me mostrou como fazer esse feitiço no trem. Ele já tinha tido anos de educação mágica nos Estados Unidos.

— Mesmo assim não é da sua conta Malfoy. - disse Harry. — Vamos Hermione.

Juntos eles deram as costas para Draco e começaram a ir embora até que eles ouviram ele dizer: — Petrifucus... - ponto em que Harry agarrou Hermione e a tirou do caminho. —... Totalus.

O feitiço acertou uma estátua próxima e Harry conjurou sua varinha do coldre e gritou. — Accio Varinhas! - fazendo com que as três varinhas dos garotos fossem parar em sua mão esquerda. — Harry! - gritou Minerva ao ver Harry apontando quatro varinhas para três sonserinos aterrorizados. — O que está acontecendo?

— Seu sobrinho roubou nossas varinhas!

— Depois que você tentou nos petrificar pelas costas. - disse Hermione. - O feitiço de Draco acertou a estátua depois que nós desviamos.

— Qual é a varinha do Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou Malfoy.

Depois que ela viu que a varinha de Draco tinha performado o feitiço de petrificação, o garoto declarou: — Ele roubou minha varinha e usou um feitiço contra mim.

— Professora McGonagall porque não usamos sua penseira?

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com a sugestão e Minerva lançou para ele seu olhar mais malvado. — Se você admitir atacar eles agora perdera dez pontos e conseguirá uma detenção. Se eu tiver que buscar minha penseira e ela provar que você atacou eles você vai perder cinquenta pontos e ganhar cinco detenções. Você escolhe Sr. Malfoy.

O rosto dele ficou vermelho de raiva mas ele sabia que tinha sido pego. — Ta bom! Eu fiz... Tia Minnie. - e saiu com seus guarda-costas.

McGonagall falou na direção dele: — Quinze pontos da sonserina e detenção amanhã as sete da noite sob a supervisão do Sr. Filch. Eu devolverei a varinha de vocês amanhã para o Professor Snape amanhã durante o café da manhã.

— Harry. - disse Minerva depois que Malfoy já tinha ido embora. — Isso foi um feitiço ótimo. Estou curiosa do porque você não usou um feitiço de defesa contra ele.

— Eu imaginei que ele fingiria estar machucado e eu acabaria metido em problemas por causa do papai dele.

— Bem pensado Harry. Cinco pontos para a corvinal.

...

Quando sábado chegou Harry e Hermione acharam que tinham esperado demais para falar sobre o C.A.R.E. Com a ajuda de Penny eles organizaram para que a maioria da Corvinal os encontrassem na sala comunal as dez e meia para conversar sobre o assunto.

Harry começou de maneira nervosa. — Alguém aqui não sabe o que é um elfo doméstico?

Alguns nascidos trouxas ergueram suas mãos e a reunião começou ali. Hermione explicou o que eles tinha encontrado sobre a escravidão deles e muita das crianças que tinham elfos ficaram bem surpresos ao saber disso.

— Mas se é um contrato. - disse Cho. — Devem existir alguns furos.

— Provavelmente. - respondeu Hermione. — Mas nós não sabemos onde o contrato está, então não sabemos as palavras com exatidão. Nós procuramos tanto na Biblioteca de Hogwarts como na da Professora McGonagall. Nós vamos continuar tentando achar ele mas por enquanto gostaríamos de focar em dois objetivos.

Harry continuou. — Um deles é informar as pessoas e o outro é conseguir um tratamento melhor para os elfos. - naquele instante eles distribuíram brochuras com fotos mágicas de elfos sendo agredidos (assim como informação sobre eles). — Meu pai tirou essas fotos no Beco Diagonal enquanto nós estávamos fazendo compras. O dono do elfo estava batendo nele sem problema nenhum no meio da rua.

— Eles são tratados piores do que vermes. - disse Hermione. — E ninguém faz nada sobre isso!

— o que nós queremos é formar uma comunidade de avanço pelo respeito dos elfos. - disse Harry.

Hermione tirou dez distintivos do C.A.R.E. — Dois sickles para se juntar a nós e você consegue um distintivo. O dinheiro vai para imprimirmos nossos textos.

— A professora McGonagall disse que se conseguirmos dez membros ela vai nos patrocinar para virar um grupo oficial de Hogwarts. - disse Harry. — Então nós poderíamos ter uma pequeno stand de informações no Grande Salão e avisos em todos os salões comunais.

Padma foi a primeira a comprar um distintivo e foi seguida de Penny, Cho, Michael, Terry, Anthony, Lisa Turpin, Marietta Edgecombe, Mandy Brocklehurst e Roger Davies. Outros também se juntaram mas essa foi a lista que eles deram para tia Minnie.

No domingo de manhã metade da Corvinal e alguns membros de outras casas estavam usando distintivos da C.A.R.E. Alguns deles até mesmo enviaram os textos para seus pais. Hermione teve uma ideia de começar uma petição para que o Ministério fizesse com que o abuso dos elfos domésticos se tornasse ilegal. Harry e Hermione estavam sentados no stand de informação no Grande Salão quando Malfoy foi até eles, flanqueado por seus capangas e segurando um dos panfletos, ele parecia completamente furioso. Harry tinha uma ideia do porque Malfoy estava com raiva.

Ele murmurou: — New Sparks. - para conseguir sua varinha e apontou por de baixo da mesa. Quando Malfoy estava perto o suficiente ele murmurou: — Accio Varinhas.

Os sonserinos nem notaram as varinhas voando de seus bolsos e por de baixo da mesa quando Draco gritou: — COMO VOCÊ OUSA TIRAR FOTOS DO MEU ELFO?

Harry e Hermione agiram completamente surpresos e ela disse alto: — Nós não tínhamos a menor ideia de que seu pai era o monstro batendo covardemente em um elfo no meio do Beco Diagonal.

Esquecendo de onde ele estava Draco gritou: — Como você OUSA dizer qualquer coisa sobre meu pai, sua sangue ruim desgraçada!

— Vinte pontos da sonserina pelo uso dessa palavra. - gritou Flitwick perto deles.

Malfoy empalideceu por um instante e então zombou de Harry. — Eu te desafio para um desafio de bruxos hoje a noite.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que um covarde como ele nunca faria aquilo de verdade. — Claro, mas eu quero que seja oficial e na frente da escola toda. Eu verei se a professora McGonagall pode responsável por isso.

Malfoy empalideceu mais ainda. — E...Eu... um filho de um aborto que nem você não é digno de um duelo de bruxos. Eu só colocarei fogo no seu stand! - ele disse ainda zombeteiro e arrogantemente buscou por sua varinha.

Tanto Harry quanto Hermione começaram a rir alto com o olhar de horror na face dele e então de compreensão. — Professor Flitwick. - chamou Harry. — Você pode vir aqui por um instante?

— Certamente. - ele disse ao ir até lá.

— Draco acabou de nos ameaçar dizendo que queimaria nosso stand, então nós estamos imaginando se você poderia segurar a varinha dele e dos amigos dele para nós até que acabarmos aqui ou ele saia.

Flitwick pareceu pensar por um instante. — Considerando o que eu ouvir ele dizer um minuto atrás, eu acredito em você. - ele se virou para os sonserinos. — Posso ficar com a varinha de vocês?

— Na verdade, nós temos elas Professor. - disse Harry. — Eu consegui convocá-las antes que eles fizessem algum dano.

— Você convocou elas? - Flitwick parecia chocado.

— Sim. - Harry respondeu.

— A Professora McGonagall me informou que você tinha uma educação prévia mas isso é incrível.

— Nós estamos indo agora professor. Podemos receber nossas varinhas de volta?

— Sim. Só tenha certeza que não usarão elas contra outros alunos, especialmente corvinos. - ele devolveu as varinhas e observou eles irem embora.

— Americanos tendem a ser preguiçosos e o feitiço de convocação é uma ferramenta maravilhosa para pessoas preguiçosas. Eles fizeram dele alta prioridade. Eu aprendi quando tinha oito anos e foi um dos mais difíceis que eles ensinaram mas valeu a pena na minha opinião. Eu não precisei levantar do sofá para trocar de canal da TV desde então. - Harry disse para o diretor de sua casa.

— Você é tão sortudo. - disse Hermione com um sorriso.

— Incrível. - disse Flitwick. — Eu me pergunto o quanto avançados seríamos se o Ministério nos deixasse começar a ensinar crianças mais jovens. Mas continuem, eu os vejo mais tarde. - ele então deixou seus alunos.

Logo depois Hermione se virou para Harry com olhos pidões. — Você tem que ensinar esse feitiço.

...

Na semana seguinte Harry e Hermione continuaram a estudar juntos e a serem os melhores de suas aulas. Cinco primeiranistas pediram ajuda para eles com suas aulas um dia. Eram Padma e Anthony da Corvinal, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot da Lufa-Lufa e Neville da Grifinória (todos já eram membros do C.A.R.E). Então eles decidiram separar uma hora na biblioteca todos os dias com o grupo para ajudá-los em suas diferentes aulas (apenas os temas da semana - não semanas a frente como Harry e Hermione faziam quando eram só os dois estudando).

...

Quando se tratou da primeira lição de voo, todos os alunos do primeiro ano apareceram. Hermione estava muito nervosa apesar do fato de que ambos tinha lido alguns livros sobre Quadribol e voo. Harry tentou acalmá-lá mas sem sucesso e quando ele esticou sua mão e disse: — Sobe! - sua vassoura foi direto para ela, a de Hermione não foi e simplesmente rolou no chão como a de Padma, a de Neville nem se mexeu. Madame Hooch então mostrou para eles a maneira adequada de segurar a vassoura e Harry achou engraçado quando ela disse que Malfoy estava segurando do jeito errado por anos. Quando todos estavam prestes a começar a voar Neville perdeu o controle de sua vassoura e depois de um voo terrível ele quebrou seu pulso, fazendo que Madame Hooch tivesse que guiá-lo para a enfermaria. Ela avisou a todos que deveriam ficar no chão, enquanto isso Malfoy aproveitou a oportunidade para roubar o Lembrol de Neville que tinha caído no chão.

— Devolve Malfoy. - gritou Harry.

— Me faça McGonagall! - ele respondeu ao sair voando em uma vassoura.

Um segundo depois a varinha de Harry estava em sua mão. — Accio Lembrol!

Draco estava segurando com tanta força que ele foi puxado junto e caiu de sua vassoura, que estava a um metro e meio do chão antes de soltar o lembrol que foi direto para a mão de Harry. Depois que ele gemeu de dor Crabbe e Goyle foram até ele mas não pareciam ter certeza do que fazer. Hermione queria ajudar Draco mas Harry disse: — Ele não pode estar tão mão se ele geme desse jeito. Ele está mentindo. Além disso você sabe do que ele te chamaria se tentasse ajudar.

Naquele instante Madame Hooch voltou sozinha e imediatamente notou Draco no chão. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela estava obviamente furiosa, correu até ele enquanto gritava: — EU TE DISSE PARA NÃO USAR AS VASSOURAS. Você não vai ter mais nenhuma aula de voo nessa escola e tem uma detenção polindo todas essas vassouras quando a Madame Pomfrey disser que você está bem. E eu vou recomendar que você nunca tenha permissão para usar uma vassoura assim como um banimento no Quadribol para a vida toda no caso de você decidir que quer jogar!

O resto da turma começou a rir quando Draco saiu coxeando de lá, aparentemente com um tornozelo torcido, ao lado de Madam Hooch.


End file.
